Murderess Row
by Valda
Summary: Each did a crime, whether they were guilty or not is a different story...this one. A story about a corrupted Women's Prison with Drama, action and the fine line between Love and Lust. StarRedX BBRae CyBee. AU
1. The bars that changed her life

**Murderess Row**

**Summary:**

**There're criminals behind bars…and in this prison, there're worse criminals guarding the bars. (AU) StarRob RaeBB Minor JinxKF CyBee**

**Murderess Row**

She walked along the passages, her footsteps echoed from the cold stone floor to the cold stone walls, the officers led her through the labyrinth that was this prison, the ground began to slop up slightly and a door of bars greeted her and her escorts. She sighed, she was going to have to get used to bars. It swung open with a creak, and as she stepped through she could see inmates all peer from out of their dark cells.

"Well cutie…welcome to the little league of Prison." Her escort sneered. "Obviously you don't belong in here you do…"

She didn't reply

She walked through the vast hall, shouts and laughter echoed throughout the vast room. Spiral staircases lined the sides, iron platforms ran along the walls, and many doors of black iron were visible. The girl looked up to see guards walking up and down the walkways, guns in holsters, clubs in hand, some sneered down at her, and some talked to prisoners in their cells.

"Here you have your thieves, frauds and other low lives. Most of these haven't killed anyone out of fear, well maybe one has." He gestured to one of the cells along the side, somewhere further up, she let her gaze travel upwards to take a look at the supposed murderess. It would be her first of many of course.

She looked down at herself, and an ugly full body suit glared up at her, numbers were printed in her breast. This was her uniform for the next twenty or so years. Depending on behavior. She looked into one the cell that her guard had pointed to, a woman no older than herself looked out, a smirk on her pale lips, her strange pink hair contrasted with her orange uniform, pinks eyes gleamed in mischief and knowing. The girl looked at the ground once more, scared out of her mind.

Maybe you should learn more about this girl. Her name was Koriand'r Seren. She was nineteen years old, so she was only just qualified for hard prison time. She had an interesting story to tell about herself, which will all be explained in good time. But Koriand'r herself was a tall girl, with curves which attracted many looks; she had long thick red hair that at the moment was tied back in a simple pony tail, her hair swayed with her every moment. Looking at the ground intently were two green orbs, they showed every emotion the girl would feel, a day where they were empty of emotion was a dark day for the world. Her tanned skin was visible on her face but covered by the ugly uniform. Anyone looking at her could see she was foreign.

She was led through the vast room and out again, she sighed in relief. She was led up a few more corridors until they stopped abruptly, she looked up to see a desk with a bored looking secretary typing aimlessly at her computer, a grey door was next to her, there were stiff letters engraved on the door, they read.

WARDEN: WILSON

She stood there a moment before her escort chuckled softly.

"Don't worry cutie, the Warden likes lookers." He said as he smirked at her, she felt his eyes travel up and down her body, her face flushed slightly. She hated this attention. She looked down at herself; her orange uniform wasn't helping much by clinging off her frame, showing every one of her curves. She should've known they wouldn't give her the right size, of course they wouldn't, it had been the jerk in front of her was the one giving it to her.

Suddenly the grey door opened without a sound and a large man entered the room, everything grew some how quieter, even though there hadn't been any sound to begin with. The man was tall and well built; he was about a head taller than Koriand'r. He wore a black uniform with a belt on his slim waist, it held various items a prison worker should have, gun, club, and stunner. But never had Koriand'r seen a guard wear a pole on his hip. She looked him in the face and was immediately intimidated. He had one piercing black eye, the other was clouded by blond, practically white hair, that was cut so it just met his shin, but the fringe covering his eyes seemed unmovable.

"Seren." He said suddenly, making her name sound dark and sinister. "In"

She moved forward to follow the Warden into the office, jumping slightly when her escort grabbed at her backside, she whirled around glaring; he wore a smug smirk on his pale features. She noticed a faded scar running along the side of his face, it was a fairly large X on his cheek, and it stood up red on his pale features.

"Caught you later Cutie." He sneered winking at her**. (Three guesses ppl).**

She entered the office, it was dark thanks to the dark blinds blocking out the sunlight, the office was clouded in shadow, but a desk, a grand looking chair and a few filing cabinets filled the room, it was a cold looking room, but looking at it's occupant, she wasn't surprised. Warden Wilson sat down looking smug in his chair; his eyes also traveled up and down Koriand'r, making her feel edgy once more. He then fished out a folder from his drawer and looked through it quickly.

"Koriand'r Seren…19…from Italy…illegal Immigrant." He stated, she nodded shamefully, he didn't know the full story; the jury didn't believe her…why would he. "A count of murder and of course smuggling yourself into the country. I bet you're regretting it now." She kept silent in her seat, her hands twitched in her lap, so she stared at them, they being the only movement in the darkened room. The Warden then closed her file and she looked up to see him smirking slightly.

"You'll be on Murderess Row, it keep most of our murderers there, I'm sure you'll love it, you'll have a roommate, Rachel Bran. The officer who escorted you here will show you your cell. Got anything to say before you start your sentence?"

His voice gave her unpleasant shivers, it was as if everything he said to her was patronizing her, or insulting her. She swallowed her fear of this man and drew herself in her seat.

"I wish to claim that I am indeed innocent, no matter what your courts of so called Justice have to say on the matter, they were not at the scene of the crime, and so had no right to choose this fate for me." She watched the Warden's expression carefully; it didn't change during her speech, her gaze flickered to her hands for a single second, but that was all Warden Wilson needed.

A large hand struck her cheek and she flew from her chair in a blur of orange, she slid across the slick floor and bumped into some filing cabinets. She looked up at the warden dumbstruck; he was standing now, a frown gracing his hard features. He took a few steps towards her; she scrambled away and clung to the wall to drag herself up.

He chuckled softly. "You're in my prison now girl and here's the thing you need to learn about this prison, it locks up criminal women, that's you. And it is run by a majority of criminal men, that's me. Now my dear that you've been assigned to this prison, you'll be lucky to get out at all. Well…I'm not going to give away the surprises; I'll let the other _criminals _tell you."

Koriand'r rubbed her cheek, wincing slightly; she gathered her wits together before talking again. "And who should I ask? The prisoners…or the guards?"

Warden Wilson laughed cruelly. "I'll let you off for this time; the guards are going to have fun with you my dear. You'll have more to worry about than the man you murdered."

Koriand'r felt herself shrink back into the wall, she felt fear of this man well up inside her, her single piercing eye was piercing into her, her green eyes were filled with fear and it overjoyed him to see it so freely. The door then opened and the guard with the X scar led her back outside, that same arrogant smirk playing on his lips. She followed, trying to calm herself down. She had a long sentence here…and it had to be served with that horrible man deciding whether he should release her at all…he could keep her in this cold place forever. She felt tears come into her eyes, she blinked them out furiously, she was in _prison, _she couldn't cry here, they'd eat her alive if they figured she was weak.

Her guard stopped and unlocked another door ahead of them, he led her through and they came out into a vast warehouse like hall, like the one before, only this one seemed louder, colder and more importantly, more…criminal. It quieted a little as her prison mates studied her, even from here she could hear voices.

"She's to pretty for this place."

"She's en't leaving anytime soon."

"X got himself a new cutie by the looks of it."

Koriand'r tried to look the voices out by keeping her head down, but it was hard when she felt many gazes on her and her alone. She followed her guard, who was apparently called X, it suited him. She saw him to go the left and up a spiral staircase, she carried on up after him, hearing voices and talking behind her. They came to the fourth floor and X led her down the walkway, and she got a view of the cells. They were plain, but were personalized by each occupant. The walls were grey, each having two beds; a desk, a toilet by the door, but most of the cells had put up sheets, or made makeshift walls to block them from view. She looked ahead and saw a pitch black cell, she prayed to anyone that that wasn't her cell, but as it came nearer she guessed that life wasn't going to be kind today.

X stopped outside the cell and pulled out a card key that was placed on the wall outside the cell, he pushed the card through a slot and the pad flashed and the door clicked open, X pulled it across for her, that damned smirk still there.

"Well cutie, here's your new room, you're roommate likes the dark, she's a little freaky, but I'm sure you'll have fun." There was a snigger from the cell next to it.

"Good luck kid, the girl in there scared her last cellmate into hysteria…and this was a serial killer."

Koriand'r gulped heavily and stepped inside, X handed her a large plastic bag, which held her personal belongings. He then shut the door with a resounding clang. And Koriand'r knew that clang had just changed her life forever.

**Murderess Row**

**And Valda has hit you all with another story! I hope you like this as much as you like my other stories! I'm actually becoming quite a good author on here! Lol **

**Please review! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, and will definitely be longer!**

**Thanks for reading, now review! And add to your favs!**

**X**


	2. Educating the newbie

**Murderess Row**

**Summary:**

**There're criminals behind bars…and in this prison, there're worse criminals guarding the bars. (AU) StarRob RaeBB Minor JinxKF CyBee**

**Murderess Row**

**Chapter two: **

**Educating the new meat**

Richard Greyson pulled into the Prison car park on his shiny red motorcycle. He stepped off, pulling off his helmet as he did. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked up at the daunting building in front of him. The stone walls towered above him, small windows were placed about a meter or two apart. Huge stone walls ran around the prison, looking intimidating with watch towers, searchlights and an impressive solid iron gate, with a grated floor with guard patrolling beneath, checking the bottom of every vehicle that tried to leave, a checkpoint building was placed at the gates to check for inside the vehicles.

It was safe to say that people didn't escape from this prison, placing his bike in a safely guarded employee parking area she made his way to the guarded main entrance. They nodded to him as he entered, but their eyes never left the area they looked at for hours on end. It had to be an incredibly boring job. But he'd be working in the main prison, as a guard, it wasn't much, but after five years as a police officer he decided he'd like to take a more relaxing job tha rounding up the criminals, now he wanted to make sure they stayed there.

He approached the receptionist desk; the bored looking receptionist didn't acknowledge him, only pointed towards a metal detecting arch and another corridor. Without saying thank you he walked over to the arch and placed his backpack in a tray and watched it disappear through the flaps, he then walked through the detector, the guard on the other end handed him his bag, smirking slightly.

"New meat…what position?" He asked looking smug with himself, as if he knew something special that Richard didn't.

"Guard." Richard answered. The guards smirk grew wider, "go see the warden; he wants to see new meat before they get on the floor, explain a few things to them see."

"Okay…thanks." Richard answered walking down the grey corridor, looking for anything that would point him in the right direction of the warden's office.

**Murderess Row**

Koriand'r walked into the darkness of the cell, trying not to hit anything as she walked, she squinted, trying to become used to the darkness, how could a cell be so dark when the rest of the place had lights blaring everywhere, but if she was to think about it she'd realize…she didn't want to know. She heard a slight crunching under her feet, and felt something digging into her shoes; she didn't know what it was, so she concentrated on finding her bed. She found an empty bed and sat down in the itchy bed sheets, even through her uniform she could feel the uncomfortable material on her skin, she sighed inwardly as she set down her bag, she should've brought sheets with her. She scratched that thought when she remembered, she didn't have sheets to begin with.

She tried looking through her bag, but she found that she could not see a thing. She gave up and sat back against the frozen wall of the cell. Feeling a presence in the cell with her she tried looking into the darkness in front of her, searching for movement of some sort. After a few moments she started to make out an outline of a woman sitting on the bed opposite her.

"Hello?" She whispered fearfully. The women in front of her seemed to either not hear her or she was ignoring her…Koriand'r guessed it was the later. "…If I may…turn on a light please?" Silence greeted her question, yet the silence seemed to scream at her. Koriand'r sighed. "I shall find it myself then."

She stood up and looked around the cell for a light of some sort, the crunching beneath her feet, the sound filled the cell, for a noisy prison ward, this cell was unusually quiet, as if a blanket was smothering the cell, blocking out all the life of the prison, the square of light was still visible in the corner of her eye. With some difficultly and a few toppled objects she finally felt a rusty lamp in her fingers. Flipping it on, the pitch black room was now dimly lit and someone she would never forget came into view.

A girl about her own age sat in a lotus position on the bed, her beautiful purple hair was cut in a choppy style and it framed her face, it stopped at her shin. Pale, almost white skin stood out in the dim room, now that she was visible, the girl almost glowed with her skin. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be mouthing something under her breath, though Koriand'r couldn't make out what it was. One of the things that attracted Koriand'r's attention was the small red jewel that was on her forehead.

Her orange uniform clashed with her pale skin, but the girl had customized her uniform, she'd ripped off the legs, showing off her pale shapely legs, she would later learn that the girl did this because the legs of the uniform were too tight for her and they aggravated her to no end. The sleeves had a whole through the wrist, where the girl had slotted her middle finger into it. Her actually body had been customized as well, she'd wrapped a gold belt with red stones around her waist, and she'd buttoned up the uniform so it covered her neck, even the boots on her feet were unique, they were black and baggy around her ankles. This girl was easily the most interesting person she'd seen in the prison, and she'd seen pink hair.

When Koriand'r had switched on the light her eyes snapped open, all mouthing stopped as well, Koriand'r was shock to see large purple eyes staring at her, they seemed void of all emotion, this frightened Koriand'r slightly. The girl uncrossed her legs and stood up, her feet crunching on the now visible glass, which had been from the ceiling light, explaining the dark cell. Anger entered the emotionless eye and she glared at Koriand'r without mercy.

"Who're you?" She asked, her voice was flat, also void of emotion, it was almost uncanny. Koriand'r gulped.

"My…my name is Koriand'r Seren…are you Rachael?" Koriand'r asked in a small and nervous voice. Rachael looked Koriand'r up and down and sat on her bed.

"Yes, Rachael Bran. So you're the newbie." Rachael stated, her tone never changing.

"I am."

"Foreign right?"

"I am originally from Italy if that is what you're inquiring."

"No, it's you're English is too screwed up for you to be American." Rachael answered shrugging slightly.

"Oh…" There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, Rachael stared at Kori with a mild interest in her eyes, and then as if Koriand'r had past some type of test in her eyes by staying silent she stood up and approached Koriand'r, holding out her hand to shake.

"Raven"

"Excuse me?"

"People call me Raven…well…my last cell mate did." Rachael explained, still managing to look uninterested as Kori shook her hand.

"May I ask why?"

"I guess. She was foreign like you, from Britain, or Wales. And Bran, my last name, means Raven…apparently, dumb but I rather it to Rachael."

"It is a beautiful name." Koriand'r said smiling brightly for the first time since her arrival.

"Koriand'r…now that's a mouthful…but…I can tolerate you; you're not full of yourself." Rachael said taking a seat on her bed again. "In fact…you're too nice."

"I…am sorry?" Koriand'r answered, a confused frown gracing her features.

"You better stick with me; I'm guessing you don't know about this hell hole yet?"

"I do not…the Warden said he would let the other criminals tell me…"

"Then that would be me." Raven said smirking slightly. "Okay Koriand'r, here's the deal. Once you're thrown into this prison, you're the prison's and Warden's responsibility, the Government doesn't care what happens to the women in here, they couldn't give a shit because we're criminals, killer, thieves, cons, the filth of the city." She paused.

"In here they're criminals behind bars, that's obvious…but they also _guard_ the bars, very few guards in here live by the law, and the ones that do never last long. Women in here are mistreated, used…it's like a brothel in some places and in others…a massacre, if the guards do go to far and a prisoner dies, then the prisoner is put down for a suicide. We can't do anything, we can't call for help, we can't scream, we can't show weakness or they'll concentrate on you, they _love _weak prisoners, I guess it turns them on…the sick bastards."

"Of course you get the whores who love the attention, they prey on the guards for pleasure, they're just as bad as the guards, and you'll know who they are when we get free time in the prison, but you have better stick with me. You look way too innocent to be ignored."

Koriand'r's eyes widened in fear and astonishment, she stayed in a shocked silence for a moment of so, before shaking herself out of it. "This is horrendous! Why don't the guards who are honest tell the authorities?"

Raven chuckled darkly, "Yeah right, they'd end up in one of Wilson's special rooms."

"The guards!" Koriand'r exclaimed. Rachael nodded.

"Any guard or inmate, or workers in general tell anyone about what they see in here then they go down to Wilson's rooms, and believe me, once you go down there…you'll never mess with Wilson again."

"Who is this monster to do this?" Koriand'r asked astonished. Raven's pale lips curved slightly.

**Murderess row**

Richard walked through the hallways until he reached the same area that Koriand'r had the displeasure of seeing; he settled in one of the plastic chairs and waited, trying to ignore the flirtatious looks from the receptionist, the distant yelling of aggravated inmates and the disturbing sound of screaming from somewhere unknown. He looked around the plain room and sighed. _You just had to do something less stressful didn't you Richard_

He crossed his arms in an immature manner as he slouched in his seat, glaring at the white walls with distaste. He waited until the Warden's door was thrown forward and an officer appeared, he was pale and had a strange scar on his cheek, he had an arrogant smirk on his lips as he nodded to Richard. Richard stood up and walked to the door as the officer followed him in. A large man sat at the desk, even though he struck fear into Koriand'r's heart, it would take a lot more to frighten Richard. But he did find the one eye uncanny, it seemed to study him, almost see through him. He suppressed a shudder as he sat down, the officer stood in front of the door, as if blocking his escape for some reason; his fingers were keeping close to his belt, where his holster was.

"Impressive prison here," Richard said trying to give a small smile. "Bigger than your average you know."

Wilson nodded. "Yes it is, I'm quite proud to be Warden, so you've been an on field officer for…three years, why the change?"

Richard paused before answering. "My partner…he was shot dead, I guess I want some time doing something quiet for the Government before I go back onto the field."

"Of course, we're happy to have such a," He paused to smirk at the officer at the door, "celebrated officer with us. I guess I should explain a few things."

"Please do." Richard said letting himself relax…slightly. He didn't like the officer behind staring at his back, and the smirk on the Warden's lips was too malicious to be friendly.

"Well Greyson, this Prison is a little different than your average prison, you said that yourself…but we treat inmates differently here as well, are you with me so far?"

"Yes Warden."

"Well…we're not afraid to…discipline our prisoners, or…_take _what we want from them." Warden's smirk grew a little forced, his eye becoming darker…more sinister even.

"I'm afraid I don't follow…"

"Of course you don't…X, if you will."

Richard turned to see this so called 'X' leave the room and return a few moments later with a woman with almost silver skin, her black hair was piled on top of her head, red streaks hanging in her face, red clips holding it there. Her orange uniform was ripped in places, but it seems on purpose, she'd ripped the top of her uniform so her collar was still around her neck, but you could see her collarbone, her sleeves were hanging off her lower arms like arm warmers and a red A was tattooed on her chest. She wore red contacts that looked angry yet slightly fearful, her pale skin shining in the dim room. Her eyes were covered in black make-up making her eyes stand out more, and black lipstick covered her lips, making her look even paler.

"This is Ariane, but you might have heard of her as Argent, she was involved in the waterfall Massacre." X said squeezing her arms slightly; she glared at Richard with hatred before spitting out at X.

"Just because I was there, doesn't mean I killed anyone, you people are just stereotypical arses!" She snarled with a heavy British accent at the officer. X grabbed her by the head and pulled up, her feet left the floor and she yelled out cursing. Richard leapt out of his seat outraged. He pushed X away from her, Ariane dropped to the floor, Richard helped her up, and she gave him a faint smile.

"Thanks mate." She muttered before Richard's attention was snatched away from her.

"Greyson! This is how we discipline the bitches! Unless you want a demonstration on what _else _we like to you with them." Wilson snarled, Richard's gaze flickered to X and saw him lick his lips in a disgusting move, Ariane glowered at him.

"I want to go back to my cell." She pleaded with Richard. Wilson smirked at the girl darkly.

"X take Argent back to her cell, and make sure she doesn't give you trouble." Wilson said to the pale man, who grinned devilishly and took the girl by her arms and pushed her from the room. Richard turned to Wilson glaring.

"What kind of prison is this? It's more of a torture camp!" Richard snarled, Wilson only smirked.

"It's always easier when I hire my own guards…"

"You're disgusting." Richard spat, he was about to leave when.

"I can't let you leave Richard."

"It's Greyson."

"Alright then Greyson, I can either let you carry on your new job as usual or I'm might have to do something drastic…" Wilson grinned at Richard maliciously before continuing. "You're Uncle…Bruce I believe his name is…yes…if you leave now and tell someone, I'll have some men on him before you can even dial 911."

Richard was speechless

"…Who are you…"

Wilson chuckled dark darkly and in Murderess Row Raven echoed his answer.

"Slade"

**Murderess Row**

**Bwaha….BWAHA….HAHAHAHAHA! **

**Hey guys…I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, because MAN! I enjoyed writing it! **

**Now…It's my birthday Monday! So I want some presents from you guys! I do! They can be in the form of reviews and telling your friends to read and review me…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'M GOING TO BE 16!**

**X**


	3. Getting ready for the dancefloor

**Murderess Row**

**Summary:**

**There're criminals behind bars…and in this prison, there're worse criminals guarding the bars. (AU) StarRob RaeBB Minor JinxKF CyBee**

**Murderess Row**

**Chapter three: **

**Getting ready for the dance floor**

There was a silence in the small cell as the name bounced off of the walls. Rachael…or Raven as she wanted to be called sat motionless as looked at Koriand'r with cold emotionless eyes, Koriand'r shivered at the sound of the name, she had no idea what it meant but she knew by the impact it had on the cold stone of the walls and the floors that it wasn't good at all. A minute or so passed in the eerie silence, the darkness wasn't helping it any. Raven climbed to her booted feet sighing slightly.

"That name makes me hate the darkness even more than I hate the light." Her monotone rumbled in the small cell, and Koriand'r silently wished she could do that, talk as though an emotion was something simply discarded, it was so hard for her to remain emotionless even for a second. She ripped down the dark material covering the small barred window, Koriand'r blinked suddenly in the morning light, it flooded through the cell, lighting up the stuffy cell, making it seem real and actually part of the prison, then as if the darkness had been a barrier, sound hit the cell, women's voices hit Koriand'r making her recoil slightly. Koriand'r looked up at Raven, she threw down the cloth and started digging through her bed side table, she looked out of place in the light, and her skin seemed to glow brighter than the light that dared to shine on her.

Raven gave up looking for what ever it was she was looking for and snapped the drawer shut, suddenly a whirring sound alerted the two girls, Raven rolled her eyes, while Koriand'r gave a small cry and stumbled off of the bed, landing ungracefully on her behind, she looked up at Raven who looked down her an amused light behind her eyes, hardly noticeable too another person other than the red head. Koriand'r climbed to her feet clumsily and clutched onto her itchy bed sheets.

"What was that sound?" To answer her question the door of the cell rolled back along with all the others on the cell block. Raven smirked slightly.

"Free time, but before I show you around…I have a friend of mine you need to meet, what's the point being in prison if you have to wear the uniform correctly?" Koriand'r frowned slightly, confusion etched onto her features, but something told her she didn't want to question the pale woman any more than she really needed to.

**Murderess row**

Richard was led down a new set of corridors; he fidgeted in his new uniform, trying to wear it in a little. X walked in front of him, nodding and smirking at various people they passed, all stared at Richard in interest, Richard guessed it was because they didn't recognize him from any criminal activity, like 'Slade' said, he rathered to hire his own guards. _Slade. _He couldn't believe he was working for Slade, he was a criminal mastermind, took care of murders, owned assassins, stole anything he wanted, controlled drug rings and was notorious for his trafficking of whores.

X led him into a large comfortable looking room, it had various sofas and a kitchen to the left, about four officers were dotted around the place, one was lounging on a sofa, he had beetle black eyes that matched his black hair, the look on his features infuriated Richard, it was smug and confident, but by the looks of things he didn't have any reason to, he was a skinny build, and a greasy feel about him. He waved to X who ignored him completely. There were two conversing, but they seemed the opposite of each other, one was huge with muscles bulging, an ugly mop of red hair and small squinting eyes. White the other was short, bald…and in Richard's opinion looked like a baby that had learnt to talk extremely well.

The other officer sat at the kitchen table eating a sandwich with an unappetizing white substance inside it. The officer himself had short spiky green hair had matched his green eyes which were alight with eagerness and curiosity, his thin frame was hidden by the counter, his skin had an olive tan to it. He took a grateful bite out of the sandwich and swallowed in one. X walked up to the guy and snatched the sandwich out of his hands, the look on the guys face showed astonishment (probably for the stolen sandwich he was about to engulf) and fear when his green eyes rested on X.

"Hey _Garfield _how's the crap existence going?" X sneered down to the small man.

"Can't you just call me Logan for once?" The man answered scowling, it ruined the boyish look in his eyes frowning, but Richard felt a tug of sympathy for the man.

"No…anyway, I have a job for you," X carried on, "the newbie needs showing the ropes, he seems your type of guy…he's a real officer." Logan's eyes widened considerably as they gazed at Richard in wonder. He then stood up and faced X.

"Yeah I'll show him around…I'll make sure he meets the right people." Logan's voice had a hidden edge to it, as if he wanted to be horrible to the other guard, but couldn't bring himself to it, so his voice remained immature and almost too carefree. X glowered at Logan and smirked at Richard before walking away. Richard felt as though he could finally breath properly now the air of arrogance had left them, it seemed Logan felt this way as well because he visibly relaxed, before his eyes widened in realization.

"That bastard took my sandwich!"

**Murderess Row**

Koriand'r was now alone in the cell, Raven had disappeared awhile before, saying she had to get someone before she could go anywhere…to say the least Koriand'r was confused…and a little scared, but you couldn't really blame her, Raven was an intimidating person and looked capable of anything. And no matter how nice her cell mate seemed, she couldn't overlook the fact that she was in prison and Raven _had _killed someone…but so had she.

She set out her few possessions, the only things she'd brought from her home. She felt tears well up in her green eyes…she'd never see it again…she might never set foot on the rocky terrain…she might never embrace her family. She wiped a stray tear away and shook her head of all bad thoughts. It was her own fault…she believed him, she left Italy with the so called 'business man' it was all her own fault.

She then slammed her bedside shut a little too hard, causing her lamp to topple, her eyes widening she grabbed it in one hand and steadied the drawer with the other. Then with a flutter of paper she noticed a small envelope now on the floor, studying the tatty paper she turned it over in her hands. Sighing she put it away for now, maybe she'd look another time, but right now she did not want to intrude, it was very unlikely the letter would concert her at all.

As she shut her drawer again, gentler this time she heard footsteps approaching the cell quickly, and there were a few of them too, Koriand'r gathered her legs underneath her and stared at the cell door with apprehension. She hoped it was Raven returning, she did not want to meet anyone yet, not without her new friend, not in _this _prison. Her prayers to X'hal were answered as Raven returned silently, but she wasn't alone as Koriand'r had predicted. There were two, cheerful looking people with her.

The first had smooth dark skin that looked radiant in the low lighting, her hazel eyes were gleaming at Koriand'r, she didn't look like a criminal in the slightest, but the uniform was there so she had to be. Her uniform had been cut, showing her toned stomach, the arms had been ripped off as well, so it looked like a halter top, the bottoms had been taken in so they were tight on her legs, they then disappeared into black boots. Her arms were placed on her hips as her lips smiled; her hair was pulled into two buns on top of her head, they were frizzy, making them bigger, they looked like extra ears, but some how the dark girl pulled it off nicely.

The other girl was surprisingly enough the girl Koriand'r had seen on her way in, the supposed small time murderer, her uniform was also customized, something Koriand'r didn't notice that morning, the cuffs on her sleeves had been scuffed and frayed, and they flared out on her wrists. The bottoms had been ripped completely, and turned into a make shift skirt, needles holding the once trouser legs into a skirt, she then wore heavy boots on her feet, she looked almost as intimidating as Raven once did, only the girl had a smirk playing on her lips, it seemed friendly, which was a relief for Koriand'r. Both girls studied Koriand'r, making her feel even more nervous than before, Raven stood to the side for a moment before speaking again.

"Girls, this is my new cell mate Koriand'r. She's alright, not arrogant, or anything like the usual." Raven explained, her monotone didn't seem to affect the two girls, as if they were totally used to it.

"We kind of guessed Rae, or she wouldn't be in your cell." The dark skinned girl replied with a hint of humor in her voice, the girl had a smooth voice, it made Koriand'r relax into the situation better.

"Oh and Koriand'r, this is Brianna," Raven said gesturing to the dark skinned girl, "And this is Jia." The pink haired girl nodded in return.

"It is…good to meet you both." Koriand'r said quietly. Brianna waved it off grinning.

"Hey no worries girl, you look terrified…Koriand'r was it?" Brianna's voice bounced off the walls, giving it a more light hearted feeling.

"Weird name…" Jia inputted from her corner, Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Like yours is any better?" She sneered, winking at Koriand'r who smiled in return. "But seriously, got any kind of nickname?"

Koriand'r shook her head

"Well mine's Bee, ties into my…line of work, so to speak." She said brightly. "And Jia likes to be called Jinx and you know Rachael is Raven…so my new friend, you have to keep the tradition." Koriand'r frowned slightly; they never had nicknames at home but before she could voice this Raven voiced her opinion.

"Her last name is Seren." Koriand'r didn't understand the meaning of this but the other two girls certainly did. "And her Name sounds like that spice…coriander, quite _fiery." _

"I think you're onto something Raven." Jia dead panned.

"Please…I do not understand." Koriand'r said blushing slightly.

"Okay, my old cell mate as I told you called me Raven because my last name means Raven, your last name means 'Star' in her home language, and the coriander thing…so I was thinking maybe Starfire."

"Well I like it." Bee said clapping her hands together. "But do you?"

"I…I do." Koriand'r or now Starfire answered, she smiled brightly at her new name and the girls couldn't help but feel warmed by her presence.

"Can we get onto the fun part now?" Jia asked, her smirk never leaving her lips, and if they did it would still be carried on in her cat like eyes.

"Sure, Star notice our…'uniforms?'" Raven asked walking towards Starfire casually.

Jinx's smirk grew considerably. "Want one?"

TT

**GAH! Omg…that chapter…sucked ass…BUT I felt so bad for leaving you all for so long…I'M SORRY! But in my defense it was my birthday, I had another story and of course I do have a life people! **

_**Yeah right**_

**Shut up! **

**So sorry for the lame ass update! I had a bit of writers block for this chapter, I didn't know how to start or phrase it…sorry**

**NOW! I HAVE A REQUEST!**

**Okay…I need some _realistic _OCs, they can be good or evil, but I'm in desperate need for evil characters like prisoners and officers. So help me out a bit, they won't be major but I need them nevertheless. So here's the template**

**Name: **

**Nick name: (optional) **

**Physical appearance:**

**Prisoner or officer? **

**Crime: **

**ANOTHER THING! **

**One of the real OCs I'm in need of is the Warden's secretary, she has to be a complete cowbag; I don't want to use Kitten or anything because that's to cliché. But yeah, I'm open for oc's or suggestions of characters. **

**Love you all!**

…**god what a short chapter…I'M SORRY!**

**X**


	4. The Dance floor

**Murderess Row**

**Summary:**

**There're criminals behind bars…and in this prison, there're worse criminals guarding the bars. (AU) StarRob RaeBB Minor JinxKF CyBee**

**Murderess Row**

**Chapter three: **

**The Dance floor**

Richard sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen, Logan paced in front of him, ranting, Richard had given up on listening awhile back, obviously Logan was a good guy, but he wondered why the hell a guy like him would take a job in a prison…especially one like this. Maybe he had his own story? Richard didn't know anything about the guy, but Logan was doing a good job of freaking Richard out pretty well. Suddenly Logan's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Can I call you Dick?" Richard rolled his eyes at the question that had been repeated for most of his life.

"No."

"Why not?" Richard didn't answer but a smirk slowly grew on his features.

"Only if I can call you Garfield"

"Touché!" Logan exclaimed, a grin on his face. "You know what Dick," Richard growled deeply in his throat, "I like you! You're a funny guy." Richard raised a dark eyebrow at Logan.

"Well that's a first…never been called funny before."

Logan's grin grew a little, "What? Not even funny looking?" He asked before collapsing into a giggle fit.

"Har…Har…" Richard deadpanned leaning on one elbow in a bored manner. When Logan calmed down he crossed his arms over his narrow chest.

"I want you to meet the guys."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Depends"

_Bad _Richard thought mentally as he dragged himself up to follow Logan out of the lounge.

TT

Koriand'r, no sorry, Starfire looked down at herself, her cheeks were bright red as she looked at her new 'uniform.' Obviously the girls were practiced at this seeing that Jia, no sorry, Jinx kept needles, Starfire wondered how she got them into the prison, when she'd asked Jinx simply replied. _They don't check under the skin. _And for her own good…Starfire had left it at that, no way did she wish for details on that little story.

"I like it…" Bee said crossing her arms and looking smug. Raven, who had perched in a lotus position on her bed gave a small, almost non existent smile and leant back on her wall.

"It is…quite…I think the word is revealing." Starfire said in a small voice. Jinx rolled her eyes as Bee uncrossed her arms.

"You're not in Italy now, who cares if it's revealing, the only people who're going to see it are people who are not getting any." Starfire frowned in confusion at this, not understanding the phrase, but she did not want to pry, she turned her attention back to her…uh…uniform.

The girls had ripped the midriff, showing off her tanned stomach, they ripped the elastic off her waist band, leaving the belt loose so the now 'trousers' hung on her hips casually. But they weren't the last things ripped, the girls ripped off both her sleeves and let them hang on her wrists like arm bands, revealing her slim arms, the girls chose to ignore the few bruises on her arms; they all had a few of them. Jinx wanted to then turn her trousers into a skirt but Raven said she didn't want her looking like the whores, so they ripped them into shorts instead, Starfire's boots mostly covered by her trousers. Well until Bee pulled the elastic holding Starfire's hair up, unleashing a waterfall of red around Starfire, her hair was so long it stopped jut above her waist. Bee muttered something about being jealous before we got to this moment.

"So are we going out or not?" Jinx then snapped glaring at nothing, obviously restless.

"Yeah plus I could go for some breakfast, I'm starving! I want some bacon!" Bee added grinning.

"We've never had bacon here Bee; don't remind us of comforts please." Raven said flatly standing up and stretching her legs.

"Yes I would like to see my new," She frowned slightly, not liking using the word to describe the prison, "home." Her eyes dimmed slightly as she looked about the cell again. "Home…" She whispered, now her eyes were clouded over.

"I know it's hard…but you _need _to deal, you're going to be stuck here with us for awhile." Raven said quietly, not used to comforting someone.

"Come on Star, we need to get you used to the food." Bee said nudging the tanned girl slightly, trying to brighten up the mood. Starfire gave a weak smile in return and the four left the cell to take to the dance floor.

TT

"Okay, Vick's normally in the control room right now, I don't know what it is with that guy but he _loves _his technology…but here's the thing, he's HUGE! And strong to, what he's doing wasting his time here I don't know…he could be a boxer or something!"

Logan rambled on as Richard followed behind quietly, not really taking in the small man's random explanations. Richard took in his vast surroundings. The first thing he noticed were the guards, they patrolled the edges, or stood at posts, watching the inmates as they socialized as they were allowed to do, but it wasn't with the intend of keeping the prisoners in line, the guards were watching as if browsing through a shop shelf, choosing which woman to torture next. He scowled deeply at this thought.

"Hey shrimp whose the newbie." Came a call from above. Richard noticed a dark look that flashed through Logan's eyes; he obviously wasn't respected much here.

"Hey Logan" A voice stood out in the crowds of women and guards, a tall and pale woman stood before the pair. She had bright aqua eyes that looked totally aware of all around her; they shifted from person to person, never lingering. She had long dark hair to her waist, it was dyed black that glinted blue in the glaring lamps above her, her uniform was fairly normal but as Richard spotted as she moved around the crowds that the back of her shirt was totally ripped away revealing her pale back that were scattered with scars, a prominent one looked fairly new, it was long and glowed red against her skin. The rest of her uniform was tight against her body, and she'd tied blue rags around various parts of her body. Her eyes lingered on Richard; she nodded to him before turning to Logan.

"Is it true there's a new one on murderess row?" She inquired straight to the point, her eyes moving about the room, but Richard could tell she was talking to Logan.

"Uh yeah, arrived this morning" Logan answered, this girl must've been tough because he could visibly see Logan cringe, a glint of fear in his green eyes.

"Right, how many? When? Where? And what's her name?" Seriously, if this had been an army camp, this one would've been sergeant.

"God Shiva…uh…she killed one guy, a few weeks ago, small apartment in downtown jump and her name's Koriand'r Seren."

"Anything else?" Shiva asked crossing her arms. Logan gulped, there was something to be said that would seriously tick off the hard ass inmate.

"She…claims he tried to…rape her." Shiva's eyes narrowed considerably. And without a thank you or a word of anger the woman turned on her black heeled foot and strutted away.

"What was that about?" Richard asked, talking for the first time in awhile. Logan gestured Richard to walk with him.

"Well Shiva's…a different kind of inmate."

"Oh yeah" Richard answered, his eyebrow raised. "I couldn't tell by that scene." Logan rolled his eyes.

"She looks out for the girls, as you know this place isn't the safest place for the inmates, Shiva isn't scared of the guards, takes punches, assaults, even trades places with some girls when the guard get…excited? Is that the right word?" Richard nodded and told him to go on. "But Shiva gets something in return from the girls."

"What do you mean? Like payment."

"Yeah, pleasure is more the word." Logan laughed a little at this. "She's…a lesbian."

"Oh, that explains it I guess."

"Well, Vick's hang out is just through here, time for you to meet the big guy." Logan said grinning, his mood brightening.

Richard granted Logan a small smile as Logan took out a cardkey, pulled it through a slot and the door clicked open obediently. Richard stepped into a dark room; screens lined the walls, and control panels beneath them. There was a TV in one corner, and in front of it sat a silhouette with his feet up, he looked large, okay an understatement, on of the most muscular men Richard had ever seen.

"Hey Vick, move your can, I brought a friend!" Logan said bounding over to Victor's chair like a god returning to its master. Victor stood up and Richard's eyes widened. Also the tallest man Richard had seen. But despite his muscles and size Victor Stone had a kind face, prone to a friendly smile, even in a place like his, he had no hair and his eyes were a soft grey, almost black, with flecks of blue. His uniform fit him perfectly but the main thing that Richard noticed was that his left foot was covered in metal while the other was just fitted in a black shoe. Victor noticed him looking.

"You know everyone I meet notices that, cybertronic leg, bad accident, you don't want details. Believe me. I'm Victor." Victor Stone, he held out one of his large hands.

"Richard Greyson, nice to meet you" Richard answered taking the hand smiling. He liked this name, there was a reassuring calm around him, and it was strange to find him in such a place as this prison.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting your first day to be like this?" Victor said with a friendly laugh.

"Definitely not, I feel like a hostage." Richard answered with a distress frown.

"Don't worry man, we're the honest officers, there're a few of us, so we try to help where we can, but…we can't help everyone." Victor's face flickered with sorrow at this statement. But he shrugged it off and smiled as he grabbed Logan and ruffled his green hair. "Come on, me and grass stain here will show you around."

TT

Starfire stood in the middle of the girls, people turned to study her casually, they had a right in some ways she guessed, and she was to be spending a lot of time with these people. Bee was guiding her along with a hand wrapped around her own in a reassuring grip. Starfire looked at the people around her, it was like a bizarre circus in uniform, and it seemed everyone ripped and customized their uniforms and did something outrageous with their hair to add an air of rebellion to the prison. But there were some who took it all too hair, she spied a person with the uniform so ripped up it seemed she was wearing a few scraps of clothing.

One girl had such outrageous make-up on it was like she was wearing a mask, her face was completely white and she'd drawn a grin around her mouth, so it was fairly frightening to see her double grin, she'd painted around her eyes green with a strips of pink above them, and her hair was outrageously large. Bee Jinx followed the tanned girls gaze.

"That's Cheshire, wouldn't get to close, she's a knife master and not friendly." She explained rolling her eyes. "She thinks she's a big shot, she was a low life gangster, just happened to kill something and was stupid enough to get caught, apparently she actually froze when they told her too…pathetic.

"Please, Jinx you were a thief who accidentally killed someone! You can't call anyone pathetic."

"Yeah well it was my bad luck."

"Yeah you jinx!"

"Ha ha Bee…very witty" Starfire smiled at her new friends antics, they seemed so nice and normal, you wouldn't think of them as the low lives of society at all.

"Raven" A sharp voice called, Shiva approached the small groups, her eyes landing on Starfire and brightening slightly. Her voice was calling for authority.

"What now Shiva, I'm not one of your bitches that you can call on at any minute." Raven snapped, Starfire blinked, having to get used to hard side of Raven, towards others who were not her friends she was obviously cold and short.

"I want to see the new girl" Shiva said her eyes boring into Raven's, no longer shifting about the prison. Raven moved out the way to give Shiva full view of Starfire, who was looking on fearfully.

"She won't be interested in your…offers Shiva." Jinx said casually now leaning against the railings of the walkway.

Shiva ignored her. "You're Koriand'r?" Starfire nodded. "You killed a guy?" Starfire paused; looking to her friend's reactions before nodding again, all three seemed unmoved by this. Shiva's eyes narrowed. "He tried to rape you?"

Now this caught the girl's attention, Bee stepped forward, bringing herself up to her full height, which was around the same as Shiva's. Her eyes bright, they almost seemed to glow, Jinx straightened up and Raven growled deeply in her throat after shooting Starfire a surprised and sympathetic glance.

"That…is none of you business Amanda." Bee snarled her fists clenched.

"I'm allowed to be curious Bumblebee." Shiva shot back. "I like to know about the new girls so I can help them in the future."

"No" Jinx growled. "You're just trying to see people's business and maybe their _assets_ before you consider if you want their payment."

Shiva looked taken aback. She turned to the pink haired girl her eyes cold.

"You can fuck off amateur, you know nothing; go back to the little league." Shiva spat before pushing the girls aside and stalking away.

"Uh…harsh much Jinx?" Bee muttered as they carried on. Starfire kept her eyes to the floor, she wanted to cry, and she was not like these girls…at all. She couldn't defend herself like they just had. She felt tears prick at her eyes. She was so afraid; she hugged herself as she thought of the question she was meant to answer.

_And he tried to rape you…_

_Yes_…she thought. He had. And no one noticed as a single tear fell onto the metal floor at her feet.

**TT**

**Next chapter, more OCs will be introduced, I'll be editing them, because a few of them are quite extreme, and you all have obsession with dyed hair you know that! But no worries I'll work with it. Plus no one gave me uniform designs, so I'll improvise on what I think the personality of the character will want lol **

**In the next chapter you'll see the Secretary I chose! Yay! And the guys finally meet. **

**And more hassling and probably quite boring introductions WhOoP!**

**Please review! **

**I love you all! **

**X**

**P.S and D-I-WaRrIa I'm sorry I update so fast :P but you know you love it really! I can't help it I have C.W.A.U.D (compulsive writing and updating disorder). **


	5. The Abyss

**Murderess Row**

**Summary:**

**There're criminals behind bars…and in this prison, there're worse criminals guarding the bars. (AU) StarRob RaeBB Minor JinxKF CyBee**

**Murderess Row**

**Chapter four:**

**The abyss…**

"So…Richard, why prison work?" Vick asked casually as he fumbled in his pocket for his key card that would let them into the cell block. Richard leant against the plain wall just behind Vick.

He took his time before answering. "I guess…I thought it would be easier, something happened on the field that I'm trying to forget." Vick nodded in recognition.

"I know what you mean." Vick said, a dark look passing across his features as if remembering a dark memory. "But…the prison's not so bad, once you get used to it. Just keep out the warden's way."

"What and let him hurt the inmates!" Richard said lashing out at the large man who had just pulled his card through the slot, seeing Richard's anger he slammed the door shut and turned to him.

"Look Rich, there're things in this prison you're not going to like. But in case you haven't noticed we have no choice, we might as well be behind these bars ourselves the way the Warden watches us. But there's nothing we can do. Shit happens in the world, in prisons and out of them, we have to deal with it or the few we _can_ help won't get it." The two men glared at each other for a moment before Logan jogged up behind them breaking the tension with his every spirit.

"Hey guys, Dick, your shifts same time as mine, you finish about half nine tonight, Vick, you're on till one again."

"Nothing new there…" Victor mumbled under his breath as he opened the door and held it open. Logan grinned devilishly at him.

"Aw it's not like you mind Vick you'll be able to meet your little friend…" Logan said as he walked past him, earning a slap in the back of the head. Richard frowned slightly confused.

"Little friend?" He asked Vick as they walked into the vast room once more.

"Yeah Vick gets it on with one of-Ah! Vick get off!" Richard smirked as Vick in one simple motion swept Logan off his feet and discarded him to his side.

"Quiet grass stain" He sneered with a friendly smile playing on his lips.

…

"_Private! We need you to take this first aid kit into the field, we got a call." _

_The private in question leapt into action. His well built uniformed body using a lot more agility than would've been thought possible for such a large man. He grabbed the kit as jogged out of the tent and towards the sound of shooting that echoed through the abyss._

…

"Sure you don't want to tell me about this friend Vick?" Richard asked picking up his pace to walk beside Victor.

"So through there leads to the cafeteria, over there's recreation, and of course you have the cells…and the inmates." That was Vick's answer as he smiled at a few of the inmates ahead of them. Richard rolled his eyes, he saw Garfield pumping his legs trying to keep up with the two as they used their slightly longer legs.

"He's pretty tight lipped when you first meet him…but he'll tell you soon, besides it should become obvious over time." Logan said through heavy breaths. "Any chance you can slow up?"

"Maybe you should hurry up." Vick added as he led the two up a staircase.

"Uh…I'm trying!"

…

_The private sprinted through the huge shapes of dusty stone, the heat biting at his covered skin, the sun bore into his face that didn't have the luxury of shade from his helmet, his head sweating beneath the hard material, sliding uncomfortably down his face, wetting his chapped lips. Finally seeing the battle field he collapsed into a crawl, the medical kit still grasped in his arms, crawling towards his platoon he frowned, there were too many injuries. He'd have to work fast or some would die. _

_Reaching the ditch he jumped down heavily, his hot breath not adding to his discomfort. Edging over to the first man injured he clicked open the case to search for bandages, finding some he wrapped the man's arm that was seeping blood. _

"_No stop!" The man screamed as he tried to scratch off the bandages with his other hand. Victor looked up at the man; tears were slowly making their way down his face, mingling with the sweat and blood. _

"_Why?" The private asked pausing in his work. The man winced in pain as he drew himself up, the wide eyed private waiting for an answer. _

"_I need you to get the bullet out." _

…

"We're we going now?" Richard asked, frowning slightly as Victor led them to a heavily locked door, taking a card key and an old fashioned key. Victor drew the card through and fumbled with the lock. There was a stern look on his face, as if it pained him to show him this. He opened the door and Richard looked down a long dark corridor and sloped into a curve. Victor sighed.

"We're supposed to show you this…it's the rule with new officers." Vick said quietly, his voice hoarse. Richard frowned.

"What's down there Vic…Logan?" Richard asked, feeling worried now at the pain in both men's features.

Logan took a deep breath, his eyes bright with tears he wanted to shed. "That's…the warden's rooms. And we have to show you. What's inside."

…

"_What! I can't do that, I'm…I'm not a doctor." The private spluttered his eyes huge with fear. The other man grabbed the Private's shirt and pulled him towards him. _

"_But you're an officer. And I need you." The man whispered through clenched teeth. The man handed the private his gun and he took it apart, getting the gun powder from the bullet. Taking a breath he fumbled in his pockets for matches and pulled one out ready. With no proper equipment for an injury of his measure the private would have to do this the old fashioned way. Grabbing the man's arm he ripped the sleeve off revealing a bloody shoulder. First the private placed his tools on the ground and took a heavy breath as he grasped his man's arm in a vice grip._

_Then the private thrust his arm out, tempted to close his eyes. He then pushed a finger into the man's wound. The man screamed and writhed in pain. The private wouldn't let go though, feeling metal he dug deeper, dragging more pain and screams from him. Finally the officer pulled out the bullet that had been lodged in the man's flesh. The private was confused; they were dealing with simple Italians who wanted changes in their government. The government had asked for American help and he'd been sent to take care of the problem…no one was meant to be hurt. _

_The man was still in a great deal of pain, and blood was freely flowing from the wound, so he grasped the gun powder and pressed it to the man's wound, the man braced himself the more pain as the private lit the match and pressed that to the gun powder that was resting on the wound…_

_And screams echoed through the abyss. _

…

They walked in silence down the corridor. Different noises echoed in the distance, Victor's eyes were clouded over, his face emotionless. You couldn't feel down here. All you could feel was the pain. It was in the very air they breathed, the pain of inmates and officers alike. The screams burned them like an acid, as if they were wading through it. In the distance there stood a woman. One that most the officers had at least _known. _

She had shoulder length bright blonde hair that shimmered the in the dark corridor, big blue eyes that were surrounded by mascara and eyeliner. Her lips were curled up into a smirk and painted red as if with paint. Her skin was fairly tanned. She was almost unnaturally skinny, as if she bordered on anorexia, she wore a blue shirt that showed cleavage for things she didn't have much of, she wore a mid thigh length white skirt with strappy blue stilettos that looked as though if she were to fall her legs would snap like twigs. She wore a small neck scarf and one arm was placed on her hip, long fake blue nails clicking together.

"Hey boys" She purred seductively, her lips curling further. "I'm here to show Richard the rooms."

Victor's eyes narrowed. "You would Alice." He snarled, "You love to watch don't you."

"I do…it's too messy to do myself, plus I _really _don't swing that way when the boy's get…excited." She licked her lips at her last words. Making Victor cringe, Richard was glaring mercilessly at the woman. The woman you ask? Her name was Alice Mitchells, aka. Wonderland. She was the Warden's secretary and she definitely perfect for the job. She was cruel, sly and had no respect for laws, personal boundaries or morals. She loved to insult and patronize the prisoners and she loved to watch them be tortured. She got her nickname for basically being the prison's personal prostitute; she was even rumored to have _pleasured_ the likes of the Warden and even Shiva.

"You two can wait here" She said gesturing to Victor and Logan. "I've been told to give just Richard the tour." Victor nodded reluctantly. Richard stepped unsurely forward, Alice grinned, flashing her unnaturally white teeth. She opened the door, projecting the screams of pain that wanted them to cover their ears in the agony they in themselves caused. Pausing Richard stood there, Alice turned and took his arm and sauntered into the iron door, dragging Richard behind her.

Logan was looking terribly pale when the door clanged shut again. "He'll be okay…right?"

Victor sighed as he turned slowly, as if dragging out his movements. "Sometimes you have to be."

…

_The private then bandaged up the soldier and moved onto the next, he was so busy with the next one, who had a dislocated shoulder and a bloody leg; he didn't notice the commotion that had started occur outside the ditch. The one's who were alright started to collect their guns and climb from safety. Finally with the bone in place and the bleeding subdued he moved onto a man who was unconscious, checking he was alright took awhile. Suddenly he heard shouts from above. _

"_Get out the ditch!"_

"_Bomb!"_

"_RUN!" A small canister that to the Private resembled a home made bomb, normally used by terrorists. Before the object registered in the Private's mind it blew…equaling death in the abyss. _

…

Logan and Victor were waiting for about twenty minutes before Richard came through the door, he looked…different. Victor walked towards him, shaking out the ache in his left leg; he then placed a comforting hand on Richard's shoulder, he looked up at him, his eyes like steel. There was a fire in them that Victor had only ever seen once…in his own eyes.

…

_The Private in darkness, darkness that surrounded and suffocating him. He remembered the sound of an explosion…he remembered a blinding light…he remembered excruciating pain…and then darkness. But there was something in the darkness, voices. They whispered different things. All confused and worried him. _

"_We must operate quickly..." _

"_He might not make it to a hospital…"_

"_We'll have to amputate the leg." _

_And then…light._

"_Private?" A voice rang out, the light blinded him for a moment, he groaned, trying to rub his eyes he found he couldn't move at all, he panicked, crying out, his eyes came into focus. He found himself in a white room of a hospital. People were standing around him, wide eyed, as if shocked that he was even alive at all. He tried to move again, only then did he realize he was strapped down by the arms. _

"_Let me out!" He said, his eyes filling with worry. "Why am I strapped down?" _

"_It's alright boy…but there was an incident…"_

"_Is the guy I was patching up alright?" There was no answer. "Is he alright!" _

"_He was killed in the blast, you sustained…serious injuries…"_

"_What?" The officer sighed deeply, deeply regretting what he had to say, his voice was hoarse. _

"_You're leg…we had to replace your leg with cybertronics, it's a new ligament plan. You're the first it's been successful…and for that reason…"_

_He wasn't done yet, he still had to ruin the Private's life. _

"_What?" The private snarled, trying to conceal his fear. _

"_Victor…we have to ask you to leave the forces…"_

…

"Alright Richard, time to cheer you up…it's time you met someone." Victor boomed, trying to brighten the mood. Even if he wasn't feeling the atmosphere he was trying to create. Richard raised an eyebrow as if to say is there anyone nice here?

"Yeah and whose that?" Richard inquired. Victor allowed a small smile to come to his lips.

"My little friend"

**Murderess row**

Bee crossed her arms over her chest as Shiva disappeared from sight. She then turned back to the other three girls, she noticed Starfire looking paler than before, she frowned gently and turned to the other two, she'd ask later, she needed time before they shared…letting her eyes slip to Raven. They all did.

"Right, how about we show Starfire the crap we call food next?" Bee suggested, a grin appearing on her face like switching on a light switch. Jinx rolled her eyes, obviously still angry about Shiva's remark towards her. Raven as always remained emotionless. Just as Bee was about to deflate all together a voice rang out, and it only made her shine brighter.

"Aw Bee…it's not that bad." Bee's grin widened as she turned towards her most favourite person in the entire prison, she heard a sly remark escape Jinx, but she didn't care one little bit.

"Sparky!" She cried turning to him, her arms on her hips, leaning on one leg. "You been avoiding me?"

'Sparky' laughed in response. "Never Bee and don't call me that." Victor looked at the girls and only when his eyes came upon the last, did his mind click into place. "Lil lady…" He whispered. At this Starfire looked up, her face emotionless, until that is until they stopped on Victor, her eyes widened.

"Victor?"

…

"_You want me to what?" Victor snarled, once they'd released him from his restraints. He stood up, ignoring the strange clunk that his left leg made. _

"_Leave the forces Victor." The officer repeated. _

"_Get out…" Victor growled. _

"_Private!"_

"_Don't call me that if you're chucking me out! Just get out!" The officer stormed out angrily, leaving only another person in the room. She had long red hair that was let loose, it hung over her shoulder, it looked a little frizzy but her face was exotic with large green eyes. She turned to him with his uniform clutched to her chest. _

_When she spoke her voice was smooth, even if her English was a little rough. "I am Koriand'r…I believe this is yours…" She whispered, as if afraid of him. _

"_Yeah it's mine, thanks lil lady. I'm Victor." She smiled and placed the uniform on the bed. _

"_Are you leaving the land forces Victor?" She asked shyly. _

_Victor looked down at his lap. "Looks like it…"_

"_I am also leaving the medical services…they no longer require me."_

"_I guess we're in the same boat then Koriand'r." _

_She frowned in confusion, not understanding the phrase. "I…guess we are friend…I guess we are…"_

TT

**Way! Another chapter done, I hope it was okay. I'm going to start doing character histories now. So a lot will be explained, like how they got there etc. **

**And one thing you'll all soon notice is that all the characters are connected in some way cool huh? **

**Anywho! Now I just need your reviews…**

**Sorry about the late update, but I've been under a lot of pressure lately, so updates will be scarce because of exams, the big ones! My GCSEs, they decide whether I get anywhere in life…like into college :S so wish me luck but I'll try to update when I can! **

**And all of you have to read D-I-WaRrIa's new story! It's written like a pro! It's called RAINDROPS ON ROSES and it's bloody amazing! **


	6. Forever On The Carousel

**Murderess Row**

**Summary:**

**There're criminals behind bars…and in this prison, there're worse criminals guarding the bars. (AU) StarRedX CyBee RaeBB **

**Uh people…_sweat drops_ notice the pairings? OKAY! I couldn't do it…it seems that I caved last minute while typing the chapter, and I couldn't seem to make it work, it seems I wasn't able to pull it off…either that or I'm just not into RaeRob enough, which I guess it's a good thing…in a small way. _So I've ran back to RaeBB_…but it's a StarRedX, you'll soon see that it'll be hard for a StarRob relationship **

**But to be honest…I'm not impressed with the fact I got flamed, okay maybe it was only around two but come on! Can you be anymore immature? **

**So here's your chapter, and if you didn't like the fact that I WAS going to change my pairing…and you were the one who flamed me, to be honest I don't want flamers reading my work. **

**But enjoy the pairings you like! I'll try a new pairing another time, plus I felt bad for messing you around, plus I can use my plot for the RaeRob in another story I have planned **

Murderess Row

Chapter six:

The Carousel 

'_Sparky' laughed in response. "Never Bee and don't call me that." Victor looked at the girls and only when his eyes came upon the last, did his mind click into place. "Lil lady…" He whispered. At this Starfire looked up, her face emotionless, until that is until they stopped on Victor, her eyes widened._

"_Victor?"_

There was a tense moment, the air itself seems to stop and turn, turn to see how fate had brought these two people together again, how the carousel of her life had spun her so hard and fast that it was almost like she met him at the beginning and now she'd gone full circle and met him again.

"Koriand'r." The name rolled off his tongue clumsily, the pronunciation proving difficult. He blinked remembering the girl he met back in Italy, cleaning around his hospital room, taking care of every object that passed her hands… "What are you doing on Murderess row?" He asked out loud, not realizing he'd opened his mouth until the girl in front of him flinched painfully.

There was a tense silence between the two groups, Bee was bewildered on how her new friend and her uh…close friend already knew each other, Raven stared on impassively, arms crossed in front of her, Jinx tried to act like she didn't care for the meeting but the gleam in her eye told differently. Logan looked curiously around at everyone, waiting for someone to speak while Richard avoided Starfire's gaze altogether, a pained look coming over his face suddenly, it seemed the group had a tension already.

"Well what do you think must be done to be put on here…?" Starfire said darkly, biting her lip in a concealed act of frustration, she then turned away from him, whispering something to Raven before disappearing altogether.

"Smooth Sparky…" Bee said after a beat, "I'm sure she wanted to tell you exactly why she's in a place called **Murderess row**." Jinx rolled her eyes at Victor while Raven remained well…Raven.

"Uh Dude, how do you know her?" Logan piped up, now this brought the others attention. Victor stopped for a moment, his eyes locking with Bee's in a silent apology.

"Sorry guys…it's something I don't like to talk about."

**Murderess Row**

_Koriand'r smiled at Victor as he slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up his military sack. Her hands were placed in front of her chest in a polite manner. She was happy that he had completely healed from his ordeal, but she couldn't quite bring herself to be as overjoyed as her normal self would. Her friend was leaving today, and it was also her last day at the hospital, her own rucksack with her belongings, including her old uniform was in a scruffy purple bag at her feet. It seemed like they were both saying goodbye today. _

"_Well Thanks for everything Koriand'r…you helped me a lot, I need you to know that." He said smiling as he pulled her into a friendly hug, almost engulfing her completely. _

"_Oh I do friend, I am just feeling disappointed that you must leave Italy today, but I wish you the best for your life. And I know you shall find a new path for yourself." Koriand'r said once he'd pulled away and straightened up. _

"_I hope so, hey good luck finding a new job, it sucks that they're firing you." He said frowning. Koriand'r cocked her head to the side at the use of his slang but she shrugged it off. _

"_I am to return home to my parents and I will decide what I wish to do then." Koriand'r explained, "I am sure I will be fine Victor." _

_They both then picked up their bags, and with a final smile Victor got into his taxi, leaving Koriand'r outside the hospital, an empty smile on her face, she forgot to mention to Victor that it was incredibly hard to find a job in Italy these days. _

**Murderess Row**

Starfire found her way back to her cell; she paused at the entrance, her breath stuck in her throat, it seemed it had taken until now for it all to back up on her. Every little thing that had happened since she had left Italy, left her home, left the comforts she so needed now. She found her back hitting the wall next to the iron bars, she slid slowly to the bottom, she'd never felt so helpless like she did now, well maybe she had but when she finally did something to help herself out of that one she ended up in a worse situation…this one. A fierce sob fought for release and she felt her hands quiver as she brought them to her face, she couldn't cry, there wasn't anything left to anyway, dry sobs racked her chest and she felt as though a weight had been thrown at her.

She closed her eyes and pictured the long dry grass that would brush against bare legs as she waded through the field, past the dusty road which most of the time was completely empty of activity. Even though work would be scarce she'd never been happier, her days were carefree, the only thing she had to worry about was her troublemaking sister, apart from that life was relaxing.

"Koriand'r…" Starfire's eyes began to close gently, exhaustion from her last few days taking its toll.

"Koriand'r…"

"_Koriand'r…Koriand'r are you listening to me?" _

"_Sorry Mother, I lost myself for a moment." Koriand'r opened her eyes and found her Mother's face inches from her, an inquiring look in her eyes._

_She gave a small 'humph' before straightening up and turning, her long red hair falling around her. Her Mother, also known as Lyand'r walked towards the kitchen counter, it was plain and probably on its last legs but it was alright for the moment. Her mother picked up her age old chopping knife and started cutting up some funny looking vegetable. Koriand'r watched her; to be honest it was probably the most exciting thing going on in her house at that moment. Suddenly her Mother stopped and turned to her, almost as though a light bulb had been lit above her head, she smiled and sat next to her daughter who looked at her strangely. _

"_Mother…is something on your mind?" Koriand'r asked, a nervous smile on her features, the last time her mother gave her that look she'd found herself being courted by the most queer man she'd ever met…who'd later turned out to be gay. Leaving Koriand'r feeling like a fool, after that she'd dreaded her Mother's small knowing smile and gleaming eyes. _

"_Koriand'r, I have great news for you." She began, her lips pulling into a grin. _

"_If it is another man Mother I told you I do not wish for-"_

"_No, no, it isn't my Bumgorf (sp); your Father has met someone who has work for you!" As soon as the words had left her Mother's mouth Kori had found herself squealing for joy, dragging her Mother out of her seat and dancing around the small kitchen, her Mother laughed along with her until Kori knocked the ancient counter, finally knocking it off it's last support and sending things clattering to the floor, including the knife which just missed Kori's foot. She started to pick things up, smiling nervously. _

"_So…where is this new job Mother?" _

_Her Mother smiled again as she knelt down beside her daughter to pick a few things up. "It is in America!" Kori's eyes widened to the size of side plates before she stumbled on her behind in shock. _

"…_America!" _

**Murderess Row**

Bee stood there, silently biting her lip as she leant against Victor without anyone around her noticing. Victor had made it clear from the start that none of Slade's guards could find out about them. Slade had already used the control room to get rid of Victor; Victor was a threat to the Warden's operation. He was an honored soldier; people could and would check up on him to see about their little leg experiment. But without a real reason he couldn't fire Vic, but his relationship with Bee? Now that was a reason to fire him, a pretty damn good one too.

"I'm worried about her." Bee blurted out, the others turned to look at her, Logan and Jia breaking off their conversation. "I mean…she looked upset when she left."

"She's new." Raven cut in, her voice flat, just like her expression. "She's probably just home sick and upset; she's not your average criminal."

"That's the thing; I don't think she's a criminal." Victor added, a frown gracing his features. Bee gave a dry laugh.

"Well she did something if she's in here…you know the Warden gets the prisoners he wants, and I heard he wants this one."

Jia shrugged, "Then ask her about it, let's see what this good girl's crime was."

"Or I could look up her file…" Victor said, almost to himself, this drew Richard's gaze, who had been silent, not really in the group, his eyes trained ahead, a pain in them.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Richard asked incredulously.

Logan scoffed. "Who cares, is what you saw in the rooms allowed in a sane society?" Raven gave her gaze to Logan's words, agreeing in her own way.

"I think it would upset her personally." Raven said, drawing her friend's attention. "Us looking at her crime, when it's obviously painful"

"But what's worse Rae? Us asking her ourselves or looking it up?" Victor asked sighing. Raven paused.

"Neither is good. She should tell us when she's ready." She answered shortly, crossing her eyes, daring the others to object, the others slumped, knowing she was right.

**Murderess Row**

_Koriand'r grabbed her suitcase and left it by her doorway, her tearful eyes lingered on her plain but cherished room. She'd been born in this room; she'd slept in it all her life, her crib was in the cupboard. Her same bed against the wall, and now she was finally leaving it…she was leaving everything. Her home, her family, her friends. Italy. She sighed and turned away from the sight before it pulled her in and never let her go. She was getting on the carousel…and it was starting to turn, she'd be traveling with her employer, he'd mentioned a place to stay and job…nothing more. She didn't know what job or where in America it was, she'd find out soon enough. _

She was stepping onto the carousel

_She hugged her Mother tightly, trying to soak up her very essence, so she could think of it in those future nights. She smiled at her young Brother, he grinned back, and he saw her travel as an adventure he wished he were taking. Her sister was not present, she had left that morning, angered that Koriand'r had been offered the job instead of her, but her sister had always been jealous. Her Father stood stiffly beside her employers side, she could see the grief in his eyes, he needed her to do this for the family, she was going to America to work so she could send them money back…so they could live a better life. She felt honored, her family needed her instead of her always needing them, she was a woman now, she had a responsibility…and that was her family. She stiffly hugged her Father; he'd never been good with emotion while her and her mother would express everything openly, he gave her a hard squeeze, which she returned, tears filling her sparkling eyes. _

"_Time to go or we'll miss our flight Missy." Came the gruff voice of her employer, giving her family a final wave and smile as tears trailed down her tanned cheeks, she followed the man as he walked towards his dusty van, she climbed in, looking back at her house, and the surrounding land. She thought she'd come back…she'd thought she was going to work in a respectable environment…she'd thought…she'd dreamed…_

But the Carousel spins fast…creating hopeful illusions…

_**TT**_

_Twenty four hours later Koriand'r got out of the dusty van, but in a new destination. Tall gritty looking buildings surrounded her, she couldn't see the cloudy sky…smoke from cars and nearby factories blocked any chance of seeing the birds that could fly across the scene, she could hear industry all around her, voices ramming into her head, rough voices, innocent voices, tired voices…her employer who'd she'd come to know as Trogaar, he was short and was not very kind, and there was a strange gleam in his eye when he looked at her, as though he knew something she didn't. Sighing she was led into an apartment, it was worse than the outdoors. He took her suitcase and threw it into the cupboard in the hall unceremoniously and then surprisingly, he locked it, putting the key into his pocket. _

_Koriand'r followed him into another room, which was a bedroom, she stood in near the door and averted his eyes as he shed his shirt and put on a dark green T-shirt and a dirty looking jacket over it. Koriand'r bit her lip, not trusting this stranger at all. _

"_Please…sir. When will I begin my work?" He didn't answer at first; he checked his phone, typing in a few digits before looking at her with a sly smirk. _

"_Tonight" _

"_Tonight? What work is there to be done at night?" Koriand'r asked confusion evident in her voice. _

"_You'll find out later Missy." He said gruffly, "Just stay in here until I get back." Koriand'r bit her lip as he approached the door._

"_May I have my things?" He looked back at her, glaring deeply, as though she'd offended him some how. _

"_No." He growled, before slamming and locking the door behind him. Leaving Koriand'r completely alone_

The people are jumping from the carousel…until only she is left…

_**TT**_

_When Trogaar finally returned night had fallen on the industrial sector of Jump City. Koriand'r had spent most of the afternoon staring out of the small window in the room; she'd explored every corner, finding nothing as to tell her why she was here. She was sat on the small creaky bed, her eyes closed in thought. She wished to start work immediately, so she could send money back to her family, for them to live on. But so far things weren't shaping up well. Plus America was not as nice as her school career had portrayed it. Sighing deeply she opened her eyes as the lock slid back. Trogaar entered, but this time he was not alone, with him was a tall man, he was large, and looked fairly disgusting. Kori was hoping he wasn't her work partner. _

"_Hey Missy Ready for work?" Trogaar asked, smirking slightly, his partner grinned._

"_My name is Koriand'r, and yes, what will my work be?" _

Carousel's can be different to what you thought…

"_Well this guy here is going to show you how it's done Koriand'r. He's going to take you through the basic steps and then some. He's also paying a lot of coin for this, so be good." _

"_I am afraid I do not understand…" Koriand'r began, a worried frown gracing her face as she got up, and backed away from the two, feeling afraid in the pit of her stomach. _

_Trogaar grinned. "You will…" He then turned and left the room, leaving her and the man alone. _

"_Please…" Koriand'r began. "What is your name?" _

"_Loci" He answered, his voice was low and unfriendly. _

"_And…what will you be teaching me?" She asked fearfully, apart of her didn't want the answer, being locked in this small dirty bedroom with a large scary looking man was putting her on edge…and she was starting to think she wasn't going to be working in an office. _

_Her fears were confirmed when the man lunged at her, she was so surprised by the sudden attack that she fell back, landing hard on the floor, her back bones shook in shock, her breathing jarred in her throat. His hands reached up to hers, pinning them above her head, his large weight pushing her down. _

"_I'm going to show you your first day pretty girl." He growled. She gulped and struggled beneath him. _

"_Please remove yourself from me right now!" She demanded, panic seeping into her voice. _

"_I'm paying a lot for you so keep still and you'll enjoy it."_

"_GET OFF OF ME!" Koriand'r screamed as she saw his eyes hungrily take her in. _

They can be scarier than they look…ugly painted faces look at you in ways you don't recognize.

"_Why do you think you're here girl? This happens all the time, poor foreign girls are brought over from their homes, thinking they're starting a new life. But they never go back or make money for their pathetic little families…no they're passed from man to man…with no where to go. They can't run because no one cares about them. They're dirty…they're whores." _

_Koriand'r was crying now, and crying hard, sobs racked her fragile body. What had happened to her? She'd been so happy. Poor but happy. But now she was in a new country…being…assaulted! She sobbed and the Loci man pushed his body down on her, she felt his bulge against her leg and it only made her cry harder. Suddenly his lips were crushed against hers and she screamed into him. Her eyes flew open, she needed to get away…she had to. She then bit down hard on his lip, he cried out as it slit, blood gushing into her mouth, she choked and took this chance to push the man off of her. _

Sometimes you have to tell the carnie to slow down the ride…

_He lunged at her, she dodged awkwardly, blood and tears trickling down her neck, she was disgusted to still see the bulge in the man's trousers. He ran at her once more and she lashed her leg out, catching the sensitive area with her foot, she cried out in anger and pain. She ran to the door, hammering on it hard, her screams echoed in the dim light. He heard him get up and groan._

"_You little bitch!" _

_He took her form behind, his hand finding her neck, she spluttered as his fingers squeezed at her airways, her eyes bulged as she tried to breath, she choked, coughing and spluttering, his bloody face glowered at her, his eyes gleaming. He squeezed harder and her vision grew faded. Her small fingers clawed at his neck, he pushed her body against the wall, lifting her feet from the floor. _

Sometimes you just have to close your eyes and wait it out…

_Suddenly, in a survival instinct she threw out her hand, her fingers catching his eyes, she screamed in agony and dropped her, she fell to the floor with a thump, coughing and spluttering, bruises forming on her neck. Suddenly the door opened, Trogaar spotted the scream Loci and went to him, not even noticing Koriand'r. She ran blindly into the next room. It was a kitchen, she heard movements, they were coming for her…they'd rape her…they'd kill her…Trogaar and Loci came into the kitchen, looking furious, blood lust in their eyes. They approached her from either side, aiming to ambush the Italian girl. Her hands clawed to anything to defend herself, suddenly her fingers wrapped around something, she was practically blind, she was dizzy from her near death experience, and she was delirious from confusion of the turn of events. She picked up her unseen weapon, she felt Loci grabbed her arm and she lashed out…_

And sometimes you stop it yourself

_The knife slashing across Loci's neck, she screamed at her own actions, he fell back, blood splattered onto her face from the wound; her eyes were huge with fear. _

"_You little whore! Trigon will get you for this you stupid slut! WHORE!" _

_A fist was thrown, catching her in the face; the knife was still in her hands, and as the maddened Trogaar lunged at her as she laid on the floor she pushed her hands up, one holding the knife, it caught him in the chest, a sickening crack was heard as his ribs broke. She sobbed harder as his last breath left him. She pushed the body off of her. She was crying furiously now, heart wrenching cries tearing at her body, her insides felt numb, her body was shaking furiously. She was almost screaming, two dead bodies either side of her, blood spilled onto the tiles, seeping into her clothes, staining her skin, contaminating her hair. Tears fell continuously down her face, she felt as though she could throw up by the mere smell of blood that entered her nostrils. She closed her eyes, hoping to wake up in her bed back in Italy, but the smell reminded her of what she'd done, the blood on her skin felt alive, gripping onto her, it wouldn't let go. She had blood on her hands and forever it would stay. She was murderer, she defended herself and it ended in death. _

_When the police finally showed up they found two dead men with NO criminal records…and an illegal immigrant covered in blood…what do you think they thought happened?_

She got on the carousel…it span to fast, lying to her…she'd waited it out, stopping the carousel…but she'd be dizzy forever…

When Kori woke up in her cell she WAS shaking, tears WERE pouring down her cheeks, her insides FELT numb…

She was back where she started…on the carousel.

**Murderess Row**

**Intense huh…? **

**Sadly this type of thing does happen in the world, foreign girls are brought over and forced into prostitution, women, children…and they almost never recover…**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the long awaited chapter. **

**Please review!**

**Love you all**

**X**


	7. One Father's Pride

**Summary:**

**There're criminals behind bars…and in this prison, there're worse criminals guarding the bars. (AU) StarRedX CyBee RaeBB **

**Hey guys, sorry about the last chapter and how depressing it was, but reality is reality and besides, it had to be a pretty bad thing for her to be the main character…I mean come on, how many main characters have picture perfect lives…none! **

**Anyway! Thanks for all my reviews! I love you guys and I adore every review I get! They're all great!**

**I own nothing…but apparently Teenfreak owns Robin now…hm…that'll teach him showing up in her computer room :P**

**One more note, the flashback things are total rip offs of the lost flashbacks I know you can all Tut at me later, but well done to Sasscreech to realizing it…-.- **

**Right! Onto the chapter! Oh and check out my new story! 'Shedding your skin' you'll enjoy it…hopefully!**

**And too my flamers in the words of the great Rock'n'rollbitch:**

**LET THEM BURN! **

**Murderess Row**

**Chapter Eight:**

**One Father's Pride**

She wanted to scream; she wanted her voice to echo throughout the prison, blasting through the walls, smashing the windows, causing the cruel people keeping her here to collapse in the sheer agony of her scream, she wanted them to feel what she was feeling there and then. She felt dizzy; her vision was shifting in and out of focus, her head pounded at the mere memory of what happened. She was a murderer, she'd admit to that…but how can she be blamed for the murder of two men who had tried to rape her! Had wanted to sell her into prostitution, what kind of country let that happen to people? She tried to push herself up onto her feet but they were shaking so violently that they gave beneath her, her knees rattled as they hit the unforgiving concrete. She fell forward her open palms holding her up, her hair created a curtain for her to cry behind, all she could hear was her sharp intakes of breath and her tears hitting the floor.

Finally she started to regain her breath, her heart beat slowed down to a normal rate, she stopped trembling and the tears subdued for another time of misery and self-hate. She brushed her hair back behind her ears, finally sitting up to lean against the wall; she knew she probably looked a mess at that moment. Her hair was thrown behind her, she knew she should've kept it tied back…her eyes felt puffy and sore, her legs were gathered beneath her and they were starting to cramp up uncomfortably, her arms still trembled at her sides. Now that her mind was clear she was suddenly aware of another presence in the room, shifting her gaze to the doorway she recognized the smirk and of course that scar.

"Now that was a spectacular break down I have to say…" He drawled leaning against the plain wall. "Do you do that often?" A flashed his brilliant white teeth at the end of his words, trying to sound genuinely curious. Starfire's reaction was immediate, she leapt to her sore feet, her legs screaming in protest, and she backed away from the door and its occupant.

"You, you will keep away from me!" Starfire demanded her voice hoarse and panicked. He raised a neat eyebrow at her in amusement, trying to keep himself from laughing at her expense.

"No worries Cutie, I was just looking up on you." He reasoned leaning his head to the side; it made him look slightly more innocent…slightly.

"I do not need cruel criminals looking out for me, I can look after myself." Starfire fired back at him, using a confident tone that didn't really exist inside her.

"Yeah because sitting on the floor sobbing _really_ makes you like you can look after yourself."

"Please leave" Starfire said crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. X couldn't resist this time, a laugh made its way out of his mouth. Starfire's eyes narrowed in offence.

"I like you cutie, your different from the other birds in here." X said lazily, pulling a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, she's too polite to simply tell you to get lost." Starfire's gaze shifted to the person standing behind X, Starfire recognized him as one of Victor's friends, though she didn't catch his name, he was shorter than X, and wasn't very intimidating at all and it seemed X knew that, turning on the young man.

"Yeah is that so? Well she may be polite but your just plain sad veggie-boy." X drawled his dark eyes almost gleaming in confidence.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with vegetarians!"

"Well I'm only looking at you as an example."

"X you son of a-"

"If you wish to fight then can please take it else where?" Starfire cried finally with a stamp of her foot. X flashed Starfire one final grin before striding out the cell pushing past Logan and disappearing down the block.

Logan didn't really know what he was still doing there, but Logan wasn't exactly like anyone else around him, like for instance, he could not leave someone with a problem alone. So when he'd glanced at the foreign apparent criminal, her eyes red-shot and gleaming, her bottom lip still threatening to tremble and her hands shaking on her lap he knew he wouldn't be leaving until he made her feel better, it was his thing…it didn't always work but he couldn't help being an idealist.

"What's up?" He asked trying a friendly grin, she didn't respond, or even react to his question; she was still staring at her hands helplessly. "Heelloo? Logan calling Red-head…anyone home?"

This received a reaction but not the one he intended. "This is not my home…" She choked out, hugging herself with her trembling arms.

"Uh…I meant is anyone in your-never mind." Logan's grin started to falter slightly, he bit his lip as he argued with himself, finally he bounced over to the bed opposite her and sat down. "So what's wrong…what is your name?"

"_Your name?"_

"_Garfield Logan" _

"_State your business here"_

"_I wish to give a complaint." There was a stifled laugh from the secretary. _

"_I'm sorry" She stated, her voice showing no sympathy what so ever. "Mr Jackson doesn't receive complaints, if you'd like to fill out a concerned report at the customer's desk we'll see what we can do." _

"_No way, I filled one of those out months ago! And nothing's been done." _

"_Well I'm sorry but we can't get to all complaints issued here." _

_Garfield Logan was not happy, suited in his baggy brown cut offs, a loose green T-shirt and brown flip-flops he glowered at the secretary who looked as though she was about to laugh right in his face. Garfield was down at Jump City's nuclear power plant to complain about the radiation…again. His spiked green hair was drawing amused looks in his direction seeing he also had olive skin and green eyes, he looked different from the people gathered in the entrance hall, all decked out in their suits and neat hair cuts. _

"_Move along hippy, we don't care about saving God's creatures here!" Called out one of the people in line behind him, Garfield frowned but ignored the comment, placing his tanned hands on the counter. _

"_Can I please talk to one of your supervisors?"_

"_I'm sorry but you can't." _

"_It'll only take a second!" Gar pushed, his face screwed up in irritation. _

"_You could have years but nothing's going to change green bean." Another person called, this time the secretary couldn't hold back her laugh, it sort of blew out of her and then she couldn't seem to stop herself, others around looked and joined in until it seemed Garfield was some sort of joke to them all. _

"_You people are sick! You're killing the earth!" Garfield shouted above them all before storming out of the Power plant, his plans for the day it seemed ruined. _

"I am Koriand'r" Starfire answered, wiping her sore eyes with the back of her hand, Logan smiled, finally getting somewhere.

"Hey, cool name, I'm Logan, so what's up with you?"

"It is nothing" Starfire answered her dull eyes looking almost defeated as she averted her gaze from him.

"Doesn't look like nothing, come on, I'm one of the good guys, a knight in shining armor!" He threw out his arm dramatically, drawing a small smile from Starfire, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"You are quite amusing…" She said slowly. "Thank you Logan."

"Hey no worries, it's what I do, I help people, animals, the world! Well I did before I came here…"

"You seem very kind" Starfire said smiling gently, "But you seem to carry a heavy responsibility on your shoulders, please, what is your burden friend?" She'd hit the nail straight on the head, he gave a nervous laugh.

"I thought I was helping you…"

"You have Friend; now let me return the favor."

_Garfield slammed the door hard behind him, he was furious, he walked through his small living room, not registering his Father reading in his large chair he went straight through to the kitchen, snatching his container of tofu, grabbing a spoon and slamming the drawer shut, he collapsed onto a bar stool and started eating the tofu like someone was about to steal it from him if he didn't. He then heard a small giggle from the sink, perched on the draining board, a chocolate bar in her hands was his younger sister, she was 14 and way to lively for Gar to keep up with, her name was Jacinta and it seemed she was going to be everything Garfield wasn't, popular, got good grades, god she was even a cheerleader. But she, and like the stereotype, wasn't very nice. _

"_You know Garfield, Ben and Jerry's will probably be better than stupid tofu." She giggled hopping down from the counter gracefully before dumping her wrapper in the bin. "Power plant not go well?"_

"_No it went great, I just wanted to eat two pounds of tofu to celebrate, no it didn't go well!" Garfield said through mouthfuls, his sister grimaced at the site. _

"_Well you did last week…" She muttered before leaving to his pity-tofu. _

"_Garfield!" _

_Garfield was tempted to suffocate on his tofu before his loving Father could enter the kitchen. Mr Logan…of all things, worked in the Power Plant Gar hated so much. Mr Logan thought his son, to be blunt, was a hippy. A lot of other people agreed with him, including Gar's family, Gar did it all, went to protests, chained himself to trees (only the once but he'd never lived it down) and had a small criminal record for throwing paint into a fur wearing woman…a little cliché but it made Garfield feel better. A strict Vegan and environmentalist Garfield was the black sheep of the Logan family. As his Father stormed into the kitchen, a scowl clouding his once peaceful green eyes, it seemed the scowl had been permanently attached since Mrs Logan decided to leave to become a Marine Biologist…it was evident who Gar took after. _

_Gar pushed down his bored sigh, "Yeah Dad." _

"_I got a call while in work today, apparently, in the same words they used, my green haired kid was in the office today wanting to complain! Explain yourself Garfield!" _

"_You're all killing the earth." Garfield replied tonelessly, still shoveling tofu into his mouth. Mr Logan rolled his eyes, looking in a word, tired from Gar's antics. _

"_Whatever, tomorrow I want you to go down to the job office and find a job, you finished school two years ago, it's time you did something with your life."_

"_Okay Dad…" Gar answered, his eyes half closed, he knew if he just agreed to everything his Dad said he'd go away, sooner or later. Suddenly his spoon scraped the bottom of the tub, looking down he realized he'd finished his week's supply of tofu, his mouth opened in dismay. "Dude..!" _

"_What is it now Garfield." _

"_I ran out of Tofu." Gar answered lamely, his Dad raised an eye brow at him as if to say 'you have to be kidding me boy.' _

"_Can I borrow the car to go to the store?" _

"_No"_

"_Why not?" _

"_We haven't finished our discussion yet." Mr Logan said defiantly crossing his bulky arms that scowl still evident. _

"_Dad, seriously, I don't care about what you think of me protesting." Gar said dropping his spoon into the tub, fed up of his dad._

"_Don't you care that you're embarrassing this family? You walk around shouting about the earth and its creatures, no body cares these days Garfield." _

"_Mom did!" _

"_Well she's not here is she?" _

"_That's why I need to care, there's no one else who will." Garfield said desperately standing up. "You and your stupid pride are the last things on my mind!" Mr Logan never got the chance to answer back. _

"_Daddy! I need to go to the store." Jacinta had appeared in the doorway. "I need some…girl things." She blushed furiously at this, as did Gar and Mr Logan, it was times like this they all wished Mrs Logan never left. _

"_Alright Jacinta, let's go." He sighed, picking up his keys. _

"_Dude that's not fair, you won't lend me the car but when Jan needs something your there!" Gar said furiously, gaping at his sister as she placed her hands on her hips. _

"_You want you rabbit food Garfield, then get into the car." _

"So…what made you join the Prison Guard?" Starfire asked, genuinely curious, he didn't seem the type; he was too kind for this.

"Well…I guess it was my Dad, he always wanted me to do something with my life." Logan answered scratching his head. It was weird, he'd come to cheer the girl up but he'd ended up telling her about himself, where he was from, what his childhood was like, as though she actually cared.

"And are you?"

"I…don't know to be honest. It's more than what I used to do…yet I've been doing this for about two years now, and still no change."

"What made you finally do something with your life? You seemed content with your protesting."

"Yeah…everything was great when I was protecting the earth, but then I had to start protecting my family…"

"_Okay, meet back at the tills in ten minutes, grab what you need and then we can leave." Gar and Jacinta nodded before walking in the opposite directions, leaving their Father to browse the magazine alone. Garfield went to the food section, he looked for his favourite make of tofu, grinning as he found it was three for two on selected pack…so he grabbed five, and then making his way towards the fridges to grab some soy milk. Thinking he'd go to the tills early he started making his way back, grinning at any ladies that passed him by, a few smiled nervously while others just ignored him, it never hurt to try… _

_Suddenly a girl pushed past him abruptly, she was wearing a black beanie hat which had her hair pushed up into it, a few strands of pink peeking through, she was pale, the skin he saw on the back of her neck proved it, she was wearing a small navy blue dress, a blank and blue striped jumper beneath her, she had her hands in her pockets, he heard the clunk of her heavy combat boots hit the floor, she was definitely different looking, the hat didn't seem to fit her look at all . Gar frowned but carried on making his way to the tills, the girl then stopped a few steps away from the tills, Gar went to move around her but she threw out her arm. _

"_Don't move Greenie" She hissed darkly. He took a step back, suddenly fearful of her, his suspicions were confirmed when she pulled out a small black gun from her jean pocket, he still couldn't see her face but he could sense the smirk on her face. _

"_NOBODY MOVE!" She shouted a fierce anger in her voice. People started to panic, many tried to run but she shot a warning blast into the plaster ceiling over a bunch of shelves, he just hoped Jacinta wasn't there. "Empty out your tills into some bags, I won't ask twice." Her tone left no room for argument. The clerks started grabbing bags, filling them with the money. Gar looked around, hoping to see some cameras to capture the girls identity, but it seemed she'd taken care of that, all the cameras were facing towards the back of the store, she'd moved them when no one was watching. Gar looked at his options, he could let her rob the store, but then they'd probably not want to sell their tofu at a deal, he could take her out, but she had a gun, she could turn it on someone…like him. _

"_Now leave them in front of the tills and no one will taste steel." There was almost amusement in her voice as she heard people whimpering. _

"_Who do you think you are girly?" Garfield grimaced…_

Dad you idiot _He thought angrily. _Why couldn't you leave your stupid pride at home?

_The girl laughed as Mr Logan stepped forward. "Old man unless you don't want to live to see your grandkids I'd shut your trap." _

"_You don't scare me thief, I bet you won't ever use that thing." Mr Logan was attracting looks of worry now from the other people present. _

"_Don't tempt me." _

_Mr Logan smirked. "Your little warning shot probably alerted the cops girly; you're not getting out of here." _

_The girl raised her eyebrow at him amused as she pulled back the top of the gun, loading it. "Well I say I am." Garfield panicked, she was near the bags of money her, her gun pointed at his dad, Mr Logan's eyes flickered to his, a look of confidence and pride there…Mr Logan was an idiot. _

"_Now, you guys are going to keep quiet about me, or I might have to come back." The girl said addressing the inhabitants of the store. "And I'll be loosing a few bullets as I go." _

"_I bet you've never even killed anyone girly, just put the gun down." _

"_Dad for god's sake be quiet!" Gars cried out as he spotted the girl's hold on the gun tighten considerably. _

"_Listen to Greenie Dad, you'll live longer." The girl sneered, Mr Logan turned to glare at Garfield, who couldn't care less right then. _

_Suddenly Mr Logan leapt forward, taking the girl by the waist and dragging her to the floor, Gar ran forward as a gun shot rang out through the store, screams accompanied it as blood slowly seeped onto the cold tiled floor. Cries of grief came after, Garfield dove on top of the girl in rage, he caught sight of her face, pink eyes that were narrowed widened in shock as Gar ripped the gun from her fingers with an almost animal strength. He then dragged her up and turned her so his knee was on her back; he had her hands tightly behind her just as the police burst through the doors. Late as usual. _

_An hour later a coroner's van had just left the scene, Garfield hugged his sister to him, he saw in the distance the girl being read her rights. _

"_You Jia Hex have the right to remain silent…" Garfield didn't listen to anymore, but his eyes were narrowed on her face, but the thing was…she looked as upset as Jacinta, as she was being led towards the car she spotted him, she took her chance to run towards him, officers running after her, she fell in front of him, tears running down her face. _

"_I'm…I'm sorry okay! I don't kill, your Dad was right! I…I didn't want to kill." She was sobbing now. "I didn't want to be a murderer…I'm sorry!" She was hurriedly dragged away by two officers, one stayed behind; Gar only hugged his sister tighter. _

"_You did good kid." Silence greeted him. "We could use more brave kids like you on the force." He then started to walk away after giving Gar a gentle pat on the shoulder. _

_Slowly his sister raised a tear streaked face to meet his eyes. "Wh…What are we going to do Gar…we…we're alone." _

"_We've got each other." His voice was oddly emotionless. "We're going to get through this together, I'm going to get a job and you're going to finish school." _

"_What're you going to do?" _

"_I was thinking maybe…law enforcement." _

Logan blinked as Starfire's voice echoed in his head.

"Do you not have parents?" She was asking. "Logan?"

Logan shook his head in answer, before getting up silently, giving Starfire a small smile before exiting the cell, leaving the girl thoroughly confused.

He'd gone into Law enforcement for his Dad, to make him proud, pride had always been important to his Dad…it was a shame Garfield never got further than this prison…its inmates needing him almost as much as his sister did.

**Murderess Row**

**So…Gar's a hippy…hehe I liked him as a hippy, flame me and I'll bite back! **

**Now review please! And the update it likely to come sooner with long and funny reviews that'll inspire me! **

**X**


	8. Two Players One Prize

**Summary:**

**Each did a crime, whether they were guilty or not is a different story...this one. A story about a corrupted Women's Prison with Drama, action and the fine line between Love and Lust. StarRedX BBRae CyBee. AU**

**And now it's Bumble Bee's time to shine! Yes I love Bee, she's one of my favourite characters so piddle off and enjoy the chapter…and review, that's important too. **

**Dedication: Crimson Black! _cheers_ She's been reviewing all my work for so long! She kicks ass! And she was hiding this AMAZING talent from us all. Seriously! Go read her first and amazingly brilliant story: _Serenity _**

**OH! And Jacinta was property of one D-I-WaRrIa, from her 'raindrops' fic, you should go read it if you haven't, it rocks! AND! For you D-I-WaRrIa fans, I've stolen Larissa! Cha…but I've changed her quite a bit…but she's still cool. **

**Murderess Row**

**Chapter Nine **

**Two players. One prize **

Bee was only very disappointed when Sparky had to leave her to go back to the surveillance room to check a few things. Raven had glared at the two remaining officers who were attempting to make conversation but Raven and Jinx were a tough crowd so they soon made their excuses to leave leaving the original three once more. Bee tuned out as Jinx did her routine bitch of her enemies on her block. Jia was a complex criminal, she had been just another small time crook, cons, thefts and other small time jobs, but her streak of good luck with getting away from police and accidentally killing a bystander had shaken Miss Jinx deeply. Also ending her lucky streak, earning her the name Jinx. She had the heart of a crook, not a murderer.

That's where Brianna's and Jia's pasts were different. Brianna hadn't been a crook…she hadn't been some poor person roped into a crime and accused, she hadn't even done the crime out of defense. Brianna had been a cold hearted criminal. She'd done some terrible things in her past. Bee's gaze flicked to Rachael who was rolling her eyes as Jinx started ranting about Wonderland who had just strutted across the cafeteria, two officers on her arms. Yeah she'd done many bad things, but the reason she was in here wasn't one of them.

**Murderess Row**

When darkness had finally laid itself over the Prison and after they'd coaxed Starfire into the rest of their tour. Only then did Bee allow herself an easy smile and up lifted spirit. Jinx had to go back to her own cell and Bee's own cell mate was a little…different, but we'd learn more about her later. Bee waited near the barred door, her eyes taking in the passing officers as they patrolled. When the guards had finally left her walk she wrapped her slim fingers around the bars, pressing her face against them to get a better look around. He should've been there by now. She pushed back a frown as her small clock read 12:14AM. He had been due at 12:00 exactly. He often had the night shifts but he was rarely late.

She couldn't keep the glee off of her face when she saw him make his way up her walk, grinning at her he placed a hand over hers gently as he unlocked her door, opening slowly to make sure no one heard them. They both ignored the sniggers and sly remarks that followed after them as they made their way down the steps. Guards ignored them as they passed; bribes can make any officer blind. The only one who stopped them was one Officer Heian, her grey eyes narrowed on Bee as she stopped Victor in his tracks by poking him hard in the chest.

"Prisoners are not to be released after hours Stone…what the fuck are you playing at?" She hissed, her pale finger digging into Victor's skin. He shrugged.

"You don't stop the other officers; Shiva was taken to the rooms an hour ago. I do what I'm told Yin." Victor said harshly, his grip on Bee tightening slightly.

"Please Stone" She whispered, rolling her eyes. "You and Beecher's little affair must be one of the loudest secrets in this block. Next time you bribe the officers so you can get some, make sure you know I'm on duty." Her eyes dove into Bee's coldly before she stalked away. Victor visibly relaxed, Bee smiled up at him, giving his hand a small squeeze.

They carried on walking towards the surveillance room to get some privacy; they talked in hushed voices, swapping stories of what had happened to them that day when they'd been apart. Victor was relaxing little by little; he was always worried they'd be caught by someone who would turn them into Warden. The potential snitches that would run to the Warden were kept in the dark by the rest of the officers others happily took bribes, it seemed no matter how deep you were in with the Warden there still wasn't much loyalty. So bribes went far in this line of work.

When they finally made their way to the surveillance room, luckily without anymore interruptions Victor pulled her to him, their hips knocking together gently, he wrapped his large hands around her waist, leaving them to rest on the small of her back, she raised her hands to his shoulders, leaving them to rest there, she smiled at him as they leant towards him…when something moved on one of the screens. Her gaze flickered to screen five and her heart stopped. She stopped moving, breathing her eyes widened in shock.

"It can't be…" She whispered. Victor froze, looking down at her confused.

"What's wrong Bee?" He asked his voice low. Bee couldn't answer; her eyes were fixed on the figure talking to one of the male officers. Bee's eyes darkened, why did she have to come back, now of all times. "Bee?"

_Brianna Beecher smiled confidently as she watched him stand, she sat up, brushing her hair from her shoulders, holding the sheet so it bunched at her neck. He went over to small balcony and paused there, she looked at the back of his head, dark smartly cut hair gleamed, and his Caucasian skin almost glowed in the morning sun. He turned to face her, his beautiful face solemn. She went up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her fingers sliding over his bare stomach. _

"_What's wrong?" She asked gently, resting her head against his back. He turned around to face her; she looked up at him, sensing his formality she stepped away. _

"_I have another job for you." He said flatly, Brianna smiled slyly. _

"_Of course, it is the main reason I'm here of course." _

"_Is it now…" He murmured resting his forehead against his. She tore herself away from him, trying to become her everyday self, but it seemed in an atmosphere like this the great Brianna can become like any other romantic. She sat down at the vanity table and watched him stroll over to one of the dressers, he picked up a file and passed it to her, her fingers rubbed against the dry paper and she flipped it open, reading aloud. _

"_Arella Scath…47…Mob leader Trigon's wife" Brianna raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her. _

"_Shouldn't be hard" She shrugged getting to her feet and approaching her clothes. "She'll be done by tomorrow…promise." He smiled and approached her, attempting to wrap his arms around her waist, she lifted a finger to his lips to stop him trying to kiss her, and she smirked. _

"_Work now, play later" She winked at him before picking up her discarded clothing and disappearing into the bathroom. _

Bee's eyes were frozen to the screen; she then felt Victor's fingers gently turn her jaw to face him. She blinked and shook her head.

"Sorry Vick…" She said, her voice sounding distant.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he sounded genuinely concerned for her. She looked at the screen again, it was empty now, but she spotted the person again on a different screen, her eyes narrowed on the shadowy figure.

"Come on…" Bee muttered, taking Victor's hand and leading him out of surveillance room. She was tempted to run but she knew it was stupid; she seemed to be going at a leisurely pace towards the Warden's office.

"Bee where're we going?" Bee stopped and turned to Victor, whose face was the picture of bewilderment.

"I'm sorry…" She said, her hand touching his cheek. "I just have to see something okay?" He nodded taking her hand and letting her lead him on. Bee quickened her pace as she heard echoing footsteps, heels; officers didn't wear heels so it could only be one person. They turned a corner and Bee's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Hey!" She called fiercely, Victor looked on worriedly as the figure turned slowly and casually, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Well if it isn't little Bumble Bee, of all the places to meet" She drawled, her deep voice had an edge of anger to it.

"What? Not expecting me? You're the reason I'm in here you bitch!" The woman's lips curved, as if pleased with that small detail. The woman in question was one Larissa-Rose Wilson. She had dark skin and navy blue, almost black eyes that gleamed with hidden anger. She was average height and had defined curves; her long dark hair was pinned to her head, out of the way. She wore dark clothing, mostly blacks and blues. This woman's business at the prison? Visiting her Father…the warden.

Larissa knew Brianna as Bumble Bee and Brianna knew Larissa as Rose, or as the media called her _The Ravager._

"_The Ravager? They're probably just some amateur looking for a break, no big deal." Brianna said as she walked along the Main Street, she carried a black duffle bag with her equipment. "No I don't need help, God Daniel, have some faith in me." _

"_But she's not some amateur, she's come over here from Britain, she did a load of Jobs for Parliament members awhile back. She's meant to be really good." Daniel replied, his voice sounding worried. Bee rolled her eyes and took a sip out of her coffee. _

"_I'll be fine Baby, just be at our hotel room at 1 and we'll celebrate another job done okay?" Bee said trying to reassure her employer and lover. She heard a sigh but she knew he was smiling. _

"_Fine. I'll be there, but keep it clean and don't leave any mark."_

"_You're talking like I'm some rookie Daniel. Don't worry about me worry about Mrs Scath. Talk to you later." Brianna hung up phone and shoved it into her pocket. She walked casually into a public bathroom, visibly grimacing at the site and smell. She walked into one of the booths and checked her watch; it was 11:30 now. She had an hour and a half to get the job done. She changed into her work clothes and strapped her belt onto her wait, letting it hang loosely. _

_She walked out of the booth, knowing no one would come down, she'd shut the gate on her way in, drunken idiots don't attempted shut gates…most of the time. She examined herself, a small smile on her lips. It was a black body suit with yellow straps on the upper body, small black finger gloves were on her hands, her arms bare, her hair up in two large buns and a small black belt on her hips with her 'stingers' as the media called them safely attached. She exited the Bathroom via back window, now keeping to the back streets. _

_Mrs Trigon was staying in the Hilton Hotel as a peaceful retreat for her Birthday that was last week. The file Daniel had given her held all the important information on Arella. Married but not so happily. One daughter who she was close with, both aren't happy with Trigon. She's smart so Brianna would have to be aware. Loves birds…and it also listed all her friends and family, incase of any possible threats, but Brianna didn't need to worry about them, besides she knew she'd be in trouble for this, it was Trigon's wife. No list needed. _

_She arrived at the Hilton, it was pretty hectic but she slid past them all unnoticed, a talent that helped in her job. She was in the penthouse so Brianna took the staff stairs up to the top, stinging anyone who happened to spot her. She smiled as the stairs came to an end; she walked up the lavishly decorated corridor, not pausing to admire the art adorning the walls. People like Trigon made you know crime did in fact pay. She approached the door, using a small card from her belt the door opened with a click. Brianna snuck in silently, her eyes scoping the area. She heard a small noise in the bedroom and went to investigate…it seemed Mrs Scath wasn't alone. _

"Well I guess it _is_ a small world after all!" Larissa said happily, placing a hand on her hip. Bee glared deeply at the woman before her.

"What are you doing here Rose?" Bee couldn't keep the searing hatred out of her voice, Victor looked on, not sure what to do to help Bee out.

"I'm passing through to see my Dad, why else? Come on Bee I like you but not enough to visit you…"

"Why, planning to kill someone else you work under?" Bee spat venomously, Larissa rolled her dark eyes.

"Still pissed about all that Darling?" Larissa asked raising her eye brows.

"You got me put in this hell hole Ravager, and I will get you back for it."

Larissa smiled before turning and walking away, waving her hand in recognition as she went. "I look forward to it Darling…"

_Brianna laid her hands on her stingers cautiously as she went forward. She was hoping she wasn't going to catch Mrs Scath doing the dirty with some toy boy or something; she shuddered at the mere thought. She walked forward and nudged the door open with her foot. It swung open and Brianna's eyes were wondering whether to widen in shock or to narrow in anger. Arella Scath wasn't alone, but she obviously wasn't with a friend or enjoying herself. _

_Arella's eyes were huge as she was pinned to the once beautifully clean white wall…a long sword going through her stomach, her breathing was shallow, and her mouth gaping in effort, her eyes screaming silent pain as blood slowly leaked form the possibly fatal wound. Brianna turned in shock to see another woman. A black body suit on her body like a second skin, another sword in her dark skinned hand, she had a small mask over her eyes but it didn't do anything to hide her looks. _

"_You must be the Ravager." Brianna stated angrily, the Ravager grinned in response before stepping forward and pulling the sword from Arella's body, watching with pleasure as her weak body slid to the floor. _

"_Yeah I am. You're the famous Bumble Bee then. No need to answer, I can tell by the stingers." _

"_Wanna tell me why you're taking out my target?" Brianna asked her hands lingering on her stingers incase the Ravager decided to not be so friendly. Ravager shrugged in response. _

"_A favor" She replied casually, kicking Arella's body to face upward. _

"_Well I'll take it from here." Brianna said tugging her stingers from her belt, holding them near her face, looking on Arella like a possession. _

_Ravager smiled at Bee, taking a step back. Brianna stepped forward. Her 'stingers' were actually highly dangerous weapons that shot an electrical charge at it's target, killing them but without mess and many could be put down as accidents, leaving Brianna home free. Brianna held her stingers in front of her, turning up the voltage with her thumbs, she aimed at the would on Arella's stomach, Brianna paused to look Arella in the face. _

"_Please…" Arella whimpered desperately. "I have…a daughter." Brianna raised an eyebrow at her. _

"_I'll kill her too if you want?" Arella's eyes narrowed in anger. _

"_You evil bitch…" She spat defiantly. Brianna pointed her stingers again, turning the voltage down a little; she decided she didn't like Arella so she'd take her time on this one. Just as she was about the press the button when something struck her in the lower back, sending her flying into the wall head first. Brianna cried out as her forehead hit the plaster, she fell back next to Arella. _

"_Sorry Brianna. You're going have credit for this kill, but you're not lifting a finger. See my target wasn't to kill Arella, it was to get you here…" Brianna tried to scramble to her feet but the Ravager's foot came out of no where and stamped down on Brianna's stomach, keeping her still. "Come on Darling, just sit and watch for once." Ravager plucked Brianna's stingers out of her grip. _

"_How the hell do you know my name?" Brianna spat, struggling under the Ravager's strength. Ravager started changing the voltage and power on the stingers, smiling as she did. _

"_You and Mrs Scath here are my targets. Your employers need you out of their lives and I thought, hey I'll take the both of you out in one night, it'll be fun!" _

"_Daniel would never do that to me!" Brianna was astonished, trying to hold onto her faith in the man who had said he loved her… _

_Ravager laughed at this. "He's paying me in an hour at your hotel. Sorry Darling you've been beaten. His company needs you out of their lives to avoid suspicion and my Dad needs Mrs Scath out of the way. So we came to an arrangement. But don't be bitter Bri, he liked you, said you were pretty feisty." _

"_You bitch!" Brianna snarled, she rolled over, despite Ravager's strength, Ravager cried out angrily as she hit the floor, Arella was trying to crawl towards the service phone, her hand covering her wound desperately. _

_Brianna lunged at Ravager, kicking and punching furiously, the Ravager kicked Brianna away and stood up. Before facing Brianna she grabbed Mrs Scath by her hair, dragging her up and into the wall, stunning her into staying where she was. Ravager then kicked out at Brianna, who caught her foot and pulled it towards her, sending her across the room into one of the dressers, she grabbed the large mirror with both hands and threw it in Brianna's direction, Brianna rolled out of the way before throwing a punch at Ravager's face, she blocked though and twisted Brianna's hands painfully before elbowing her in the face, sending Brianna sprawling across the floor. Brianna scrambled to her knees, wiping her bloody nose and growling inhumanly. _

"_Face it Brianna your done, I might as well stick a fork in you." Ravager drawled holding her sore hand tenderly but a confident smile was playing on her lips. Brianna lunged once more furiously but Ravager was expecting her, she grabbed both Brianna's arms and twisted them awkwardly, Brianna kicked out and they separated, both breathing heavily. They then both lunged; Brianna's fist was aimed for Ravager's stomach but Ravager's fist reached Brianna's face first in a furious upper cut. Brianna aimed her foot and swung towards Ravager's jaw, hoping to knock her off her feet but Ravager caught her foot and swung her own foot instead, finishing Brianna's aimed move. Brianna fell into the dresser, hitting her head on the corner, knocking her out of her senses; she faintly felt hands grip her arms and a voice in her ear. _

"_Darling. You just got beat by Larissa-Rose Wilson." _

Bee was back in her cell, she'd asked Victor to bring her back, apologizing for ruining their night. But he was completely sweet about the entire thing. He didn't ask awkward questions and he wasn't even mad, a little disappointed but he still cared for her and it made Bee feel even more bad inside. And that feeling made her think about the night she'd been arrested. After her fight with Ravager…or Larissa-Rose. She'd woken up to a dead electrified body next to her, she'd picked up her stingers, wondering why Ravager hadn't finished her off like her mission intended when the police burst in, finding Brianna with her stingers in hand and a newly electrified body next to her. The infamous assassin Bumble Bee had been arrested for the murder of Arella Scath…

She'd taken credit for the one murder she hadn't committed. Her lover had set her up. The Ravager had set her up…

And only when she was offered her one phone call at the Prison did she realize she didn't even have anyone to call. Brianna had cried that night…and she'd sworn to begin again whilst doing her time. She'd met Rachael, keeping it deep inside that she'd had the intention of killing her Mother. She swore that she'd only ever kill one more person…

Larissa-Rose Wilson. The Ravager.

And now…she could.

**Murderess Row**

**And the line between good and evil just got a little more foggy folks **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Larissa-Rose isn't mine, She's D-I-WaRrIa's and isn't usually evil at all, so no gunning! I made her evil for this fic because I don't know anything about the real Ravager, so get over it and enjoy her evilness! **

**Reviews inspire me! I like long reviews that make me smile or I don't feel inspired! Come on people! I update with motivation! **

**So tell me what you thought of Bee's past. Juicy huh? **

**And I know some of you are guna be like 'sheesh! Didn't you already do the assassin thing with Robin?' well I'll say: I COULDN'T KEEP AWAY OKAY! I LOVE EVIL ASSASSINS! **

**You know what to do… **

**X**


	9. The Eyes of a Willing Prisoner

**Summary:**

**Each did a crime, whether they were guilty or not is a different story...this one. A story about a corrupted Women's Prison with Drama, action and the fine line between Love and Lust. StarRedX BBRae CyBee. AU**

**Dedication: All of you reviewers who've stuck with me no matter what I write and how I write it :) Don't know what I'd do without you guys.**

**_Tries to look as intelligent as possible in her PJs _Today friends we shall look into the complex mind of one Rachael Bran…enjoy**

**I own nothing but the idea…no stealing**

**Murderess Row**

**Chapter 10 **

**Eyes of a willing prisoner**

_Rachael Bran hadn't been her birth name; she'd changed it at 16, with her Mother's permission, secretly of course. Rachael or Raven as she was called by her friends had been born as one Rachael Scath. Normally people changed their name because they hated it, or because it related them with something they weren't comfortable with, for Raven, it was both. Her birth name…she hated it because of the one she inherited it from. Her Father, but it wasn't just that she hated her Father with a fiery temper that was easily sparked, it was because that name wasn't just a name, it was a birth-right. Repeated to the right person and you'd have them quivering in fear. _

_As a child she never understood it, why people would come into her house, she'd be sitting on the stairs curiously, she'd sit there for hours and hours until someone took her away, but the people would come in and some never came out, once Raven had come downstairs to see her Mother, only to see two of her Father's 'friends' carry a large black shiny bag past her and out the door, she'd never forgotten it, the stench, the confusion she'd felt at the site of it, her innocent mind didn't know what was inside that bag, but she'd felt sad anyway. _

_On her first day of school she'd sat on the carpet with the other children, she sat a little away from the others, she had always been a shy child, she had never even had anything close to another child to befriend in her early years, but even at aged five as she sat watching the teacher read the register…she would never forget when she got to her name, the way she'd paused after saying 'Rachael' and she'd looked directly at her, making eye contact, the teacher's eyes were huge with a terror she'd only seen in people as they walked through her front door. _

_When she'd gone home after that day she'd asked her Mother what her Father did for a living, her Mother's eyes had widened, with that same damned fear and told her to go to her room. Rachael was determined to find the truth, even at the tender age of five, she was clever for five, she could already read simple books for her age, her Mother had taught her at the age of three, and Rachael had started writing, mostly copying, what the books said. One day she'd snuck down into her Father study, he wasn't there, he was in the basement, the house keeper always told her to stay away from the basement 'because it was haunted' it had worked on her when she was smaller, but by the time she was seven she rolled her eyes at the old woman's words. Anyway, when she was still five and not a strong reader yet, but she could copy the words onto paper, she went into the study and gotten some of the papers out and copied them as fast as she could, promising her young mind that as soon as she could read she'd find out what her 'Daddy' did for a living…not knowing she'd regret ever knowing him…_

**Murderess Row**

Rachael was sat up, the covers on her bed untouched since this morning when she'd gotten up, she'd been alone then. It was strange having another presence in the cell again…her eyes flickered to the sleeping form in the bed next to hers. Starfire was interesting, Rachael could sense a great innocence in her, anyone could, she drew looks from prisoners and guards with the aura she gave off, but Rachael could also see a great sadness in her eyes, a guilt that she'd never shake away, the guilt of taking another life.

Rachael's eyes were always emotionless, she prided herself on that fact, no one could read her, but she read everyone else's, she'd been reading people's eyes since she could remember. She'd needed too when no one would give her answers. She'd studied her Mother's eyes when she'd asked questions, never receiving an answer in words but in the look of her Mother's eyes, the terror, the fear, yet the love that kept burning for her Father. One of the reasons staying in the prison was so interesting for her was because of how she read people's eyes, she would stare at them without their knowing and slowly she'd figure out their story.

Bee's eyes had the guilt of a killer, yet the pride of one too; she had the same look in her eyes as her Father did when he'd killed someone. So she knew Bee was an experienced killer, but was guilty for another reason. Starfire had the guilt but not the pride, just the sadness of knowing she did it. Jinx had the guilt but…there was something there, regret, anger, disappointment that wouldn't go away. Rachael believed something had happened to Jinx back home, after some questioning Jinx had revealed that she was in fact from Japan. Rachael kept her own eyes void of emotion because she didn't want, no she couldn't have someone reading her, she needed to be emotionless to people so they didn't ask questions about her life, her past. She'd learnt that aged ten.

Rachael's eyes now rested on the clock on her night stand, it was a pretty clock, silver metal gleamed in the dim light from the corridor, but as we've already learnt, Rachael's cell was always dark, she liked it that way. The clock had antique hands, they swirled to the end, the smaller hand was almost to twelve now, the longer one was inching towards the twelve as well, minute by minute. She let her emotionless eyes rest there, unmoving as she watched minute by minute tick by. Finally both hands landed on twelve and she looked to the door of the cell, her eyes dull. Her expression didn't even flicker when a shadow started up the walk way. But it did take a lot of self control not to let her eyes widen when the new guard came into view, his name was Richard of something, but that wasn't why her eyes widened.

"I've been sent to collect you" His voice was stiff, his eyes were glazed over with a strange emotion, it reminded Rachael of hate…but there was something else there.

"That time again then." Rachael said, her voice leveled and quiet, so she didn't wake Starfire.

"The Warden wants you for some reason…" Richard's stance and voice never faltered, it reminded Rachael of herself around aged thirteen, still trying to mask every feeling, but letting a few things slip still.

"You don't need to know, just do your job." Rachael stated as she stood and brushed off invisible creases in her uniform. Richard unlocked the door and let it side open. She walked out, letting him trail behind her. She felt his eyes pierce her back and she felt as though something had hit her chest. She had to let him think what he wanted, what she wanted him to think…

_Rachael Bran walked into her apartment, dropping her keys into a small bowl near the front door, her eyes took in her grey walls with dark lining, she dropped her navy blue trench coat on her sofa, sitting down she let out a long tired breath. She almost groaned when she felt her cell phone vibrate against her side, flipping it open she put it to her ear, not reading the ID. _

"_What?" _

"_Is that any way to talk to your Father?" A voice replied, it was smug but had an under layer of anger. _

"_Yes…" She answered her voice flat even though she allowed her eyes to narrow. _

"_So Rachael, I've noticed your birthday coming up." _

"_So? Do you have it ringed on your calendar like normal dads?" Rachael drawled allowing herself to lean back against the soft material of her sofa. _

"_Well now that you've turned eighteen I think it's about time I introduced you to the family business…"_

_Rachael didn't answer but her Father caught the sharp intake of breath on her part. _

"_What, did you think the day would never come daughter? You're a Scath, and Scath's are all in the same-" She cut him off furiously._

"_I am not a Scath; my name has been Rachael Bran for the last two years Father." She hissed. _

"_You may not have the last name anymore but it's what you are Rachael and nothing is going to change that." _

"_I told you what I thought of your little business, I don't want anything to do with it! And I definitely don't want anything to do with you!" Rachael's eyes were blazing with heated anger, her teeth clenched together, he only laughed slowly. She hated what he did to her, he made her angry, and he made her eyes light up with unleashed anger. He made her his daughter and all he had to do was speak._

"_Rachael, I told you that on your eighteenth birthday you'd come into the family business, I never gave you any hope of getting out of it and I don't intend to." His voice was becoming darker, more sinister. _

"_You need to be locked up Father, you're insane!" _

"_When the clock strikes twelve, in two days it'll be your birthday, come down to my warehouse." _

"_No way" She was on her feet now, pacing almost nervously. "I'm never joining your little crime ring." _

"_You will Rachael, even if you need some…" He paused. "Cooling off time to think about it. Come down to the warehouse, if you're really desperate, we'll see if you can do something else for the family."_

"_I'm not buying it." She snarled, he laughed again. _

"_Rachael…I'd never ask you to buy anything."_

_The line went dead. _

**Murderess Row**

"So…why does the warden want to see you?" Richard's voice disturbed her thoughts, she blinked before replying.

"None of your business newbie"

"…So do the others know what you did?" His voice was starting to aggravate her, she wanted to tell him that he had to much anger there and that he wasn't hiding it well…until she remembered he wasn't her.

"If you mean by killing someone then I don't think they'd care, its Murderess Row idiot, we've all killed someone."

_Liar liar pants on fire Rachael…_

"I don't know who to hate more, the criminals or the guards twisted around the Warden's little finger." Rachael smirked.

"Hate us both"

They were coming up to the Warden's office now; Rachael spotted Wonderland at her desk; that smirk on her forever red lips. She buzzed the Warden, telling him she'd arrived. She stood up, eyeing Richard as he glared her down, but she wasn't discouraged, she never was.

"Enjoying your first day Richard?" She asked brushing close to him; his head remained up, his lips tightly set in an angry line.

"Wonderland stop throwing yourself at people and let me into the office, I want to get this over with." Rachael crossed her arms at her words, letting anger line her iris', just enough to scare Wonderland into doing her job.

"Fine…" She pushed a button on her desk and the door to the office clicked open, she paused before walking over to it, heaving a small sigh before going in.

"Why is she going in there…?" Richard asked, almost to himself.

Wonderland grinned, flashing gleaming white teeth. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

_Rachael shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat, she didn't even know why she was there…she wanted to turn around, go back to her apartment and curl up in bed…but somehow she'd ended up in front of her Father's warehouse at the pier. _

How original…

_She walked towards the doors and pushed them open, there was a dim light, letting her see the scattered thugs around the place, some with weapons, and others just giving her a lame death glare. _

"_Lost little girl?" One of them grunted. Rachael rolled her eyes. _

"_How original…idiots, I'm here to see my Father." _

"_Oh yeah, and who might he be? The guy in the body bag?" His friends guffawed around him and Rachael narrowed her eyes and let a lazy smirk grow on her lips. _

"_No jackass…your boss." She strolled past them, almost gliding thanks to her long trench coat. She approached the office and paused before the door, this was her last chance to turn around and go home…her eyes flickered to the outlines of people behind the screens, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, when they opened they were completely void of emotion. And then she knocked. _

"Rachael please sit down." The Warden was sat comfortably in his chair, he was reading through a nameless file, he placed it on his desk and smirked at her as she sat down stiffly, fixing him with her usual glare.

"Let's get this over with Slade; I have an uncomfortable bed to get back to." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. He leaned forward in his seat, hands set before him.

"Have you reconsidered the proposal?"

Like clockwork…

"No"

Slade leant back, a scowl on his pale face, "Why Rachael?"

"Because I won't become a criminal" Rachael knew it was lame but it was all she had. He let out a small laugh at her answer as she knew he would, but his face then became serious again.

"Your Father's loosing his patience. I've been asking you the same question every week for almost a year. When will you relent?"

"Never, I'm going to serve _your _sentence, leave, and forget about everything that happened before." Rachael wanted to leave; she wanted to get as far away from Slade as possible.

"You'll serve twenty years just to avoid what you were born to you, you're a coward Rachael, your family needs you."

Rachael's eyes narrowed. "How about when I needed them? When _Daddy_ was making my life hell, I grew up thinking having a gun on your bedside was normal. If he thinks I'm going to do anything for him he is sadly mistaken, so don't you dare try to guilt trip me you bastard."

Slade's one eye narrowed at her as he leant forward, his voice becoming quieter as if in fear of them being overheard, "Let me make this clear for you Rachael, you've had a year to cool off, a year to think about what's best for you. Now if you keep refusing your Father's offer I'll make it so you'll never leave this place."

"Then it's a good thing I've made myself at home." Her eyes flashed in warning and she stood up. "I'll let myself out." She stood up, and Slade watched her go, his one eye dark.

"You'll give in sooner or late Miss Scath."

Rachael ignored him completely.

"_What are you saying Father…" Rachael asked darkly, he gave what was meant to be a sympathetic look, but it turned into a disappointed smirk. _

"_I looked over everything and it isn't possible for you not to join the family." _

"_Feel free to explain." Rachael said sarcastically. _

"_It simply isn't safe Rachael; any of my enemies could find you and use you against me."_

"_That's bullshit! No one knows I exist, you made sure. Stop lying Father, I know your tactics." _

"_Language daughter" He mocked, a smile coming onto his lips, he paused, as if in thought. He then placed his hands together and leant forward, thinking. _

"_I'm going to give you some thinking time Rachael, a year, to be precise. But sooner or later, you're going to realize that my way, is the only way." She stood up, almost shaking with rage, she turned on her heel and grabbed the door handle violently and threw the door open, causing a loud bang that echoed throughout the warehouse. She was tempted to give him what he deserved, a kick in the mouth, but instead she walked away, faltering only when she heard his last words. _

"_And Happy Birthday Rachael" _

_She walked down the steel steps, she got about half way when she realized something, it was silent, no one was moving, no one was watching her…no one was there. Her eyes moved over the scene, she saw movement to her left before she felt a sharp sting to her cheek, throwing her down the steps, she clattered down the remainder of the steps loudly. Her eyes were drooping, but she forced herself to sit up. She spotted her attacker, he was standing on a step, his white blonde hair covering one eye, the other was almost black, and it wasn't even looking at her. She followed his gaze and noticed the movement beyond the doors, suddenly they burst open, and her father's lackeys emerged with weapons. _

_The Jump City police force was there and it was armed, an officer stepped forward his gun poised, he had dark hair, but it was graying, she couldn't even see his eyes, which sort of annoyed her, but his stance was enough to tell her he was angry, his uniform making him look almost majestic. His partner was close behind him, he had jet black hair and Rachael could spot his blue eyes, he looked confident in himself and his ability as he pointed his gun. _

"_This is a raid, drop your weapons and put up your hands." The older officer demanded. There were laughs that echoed around the large space as her Father's men loaded their guns. Rachael's eyes widened unexpectedly, she was going to be caught up in one of her Father's shoot outs. She crawled for the stairs; thanking anyone for the fact she wasn't spotted. She hid under the steps and crouched down watching everything with emotionless eyes once more. She was well aware of the man who'd hit her standing just above her, his voice rang out. _

"_Bruce Wayne, what an honor it is, would you like to shoot first or shall I?" _

_The officer didn't seem at all fazed by her attacker's words, "Slade, surprised to see you in the country, I thought you were hiding in South Africa after your last little escapade." _

"_I came back for a special occasion Mr Wayne. Besides, I wouldn't leave the country; I have a hide away I go to." Rachael really hoped she wasn't that special occasion, she realized she'd been holding the same breath for awhile now, she slowly let it out, shuffling back into the darkness. Suddenly one of Slade's men thought that was his cue and started to shoot at the officers, everyone else joined in and Rachael found herself holding her hands to her ears, even though her eyes couldn't look away from the scene. _

_She saw blood splatter across the floor and walls as men and women fell around the room, criminals and officers of the law all reduced to the same thing, mortal. Human. She almost let out a small shriek as a body fell beside her, he was gasping in pain, as he coughed out blood, it stained her coat and hands, she crawled away in a panic, she clawed at the steps, trying to escape the fighting. Slade looked down at her before aiming his gun for the first time. His own shot seemed louder than the others, Rachael followed it and gasped, the officer, known as Bruce Wayne, took a bullet to the head, Rachael screamed at the site. _

_She saw the bullet impact, her eyes becoming huge as his body was thrown back, skull bursting open from the force, bloody covering the stone floor, his partner yelled out something intelligible, she couldn't move her eyes, they were frozen. She forced herself to look around at the killer, but all that was left was a silver gun… _

"Sooner or later, you're going to realize that my way, is the only way…"

_Her eyes narrowed, she could escape it all; she could go to a place where her Father couldn't reach her. He wouldn't dare go anywhere near the place. She scrambled up the stairs, not able to walk her hands fumbled with the gun, her hands tightening around the butt, her finger resting lightly on the trigger. It was heavier than she thought. It seemed in a moment of desperation, Rachael Bran, was going to find an escape. _

Richard was trailing behind her again, this time neither of them spoke, she noted the time as twenty past twelve, strange she was normally done by ten past. She quickened her pace, hoping to sleep and forget about Slade for a few blissful hours. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around like lightening, batting it away dismissively.

"Officers can't touch prisoners" She spat, she wasn't in the mood, she wasn't in the mood for him.

His eyes were narrowed, the same way as they'd been before, but Rachael was experienced enough to see the under layer of pain. "Why'd you do it?" His voice was soft, strained.

Rachael's teeth clenched. "Because"

"Wrong answer" He snarled, she crossed her arms, inwardly sighing about what she had to do.

"Look, I'm a criminal, the line is clear officer, you're on the do-gooder side and I'm on the criminal side, get used to it, get over it, and stop wasting unnecessary emotions on someone whose not even around to know your feeling them." He grabbed her tightly by the upper arms for a moment, both his hands digging into her skin, she let him, her face straight and her eyes dark, she saw his face contort from anger, to sadness, to regret. He pushed her away from him. His eyes closing for a moment as he collected himself.

"You need to hide your emotions better Richard." Rachael said her voice flat. He opened his eyes, and they were as black as hers.

"Keep walking"

_Soon enough the thugs had been apprehended, the office was found empty, Trigon and Slade were both long gone. Rachael had laid on the steps, breathing heavily, not really believing what she was doing. She felt someone drag her up by her shoulders, she was slammed into the wall, but she remained silent. The officer, who she'd later learn as Richard Greyson was looking at her with disgust, his eyes flashing with anger. But hers remained as black as a white wash wall. He turned her around and slammed cuffs on her wrists. _

"_You're under the arrest for the murder of Bruce Wayne; anything you say will be and can be used against you…" _

_She didn't need to say anything, she was led away, but her eyes just stared ahead, in an almost lazy. Officers turned to look at her, staring in wonder of how someone could be so emotionless, so cold. She was shut up in the police car, the grates casting a criss-cross pattern against her pale skin. Her eyes were unexplainable; they were the eyes of a willing prisoner. And she had the soul of an innocent. She'd gone to prison to escape him. But she'd never escape him. _

_She knew that now…_

**Murderess Row**

**So…Rachael's innocent of everything but being desperate, and Richard hates her guts…Teen Freak was right, the I can smell the thickening plot. **

**I'm sorry about the late update, I got ill, I got sidetracked, I got everything! But here's your chapter! **

**It's one in the morning…can I go to bed now…? **

**Wish me luck guys! I get my GCSE results on the 24th! **

**AH!**

**Long reviews of encouragement are devoured **

**X**


	10. Robin & Richard

**Summary:**

**Each did a crime, whether they were guilty or not is a different story...this one. A story about a corrupted Women's Prison with Drama, action and the fine line between Love and Lust. StarRedX BBRae CyBee. AU**

**I did well on my GCSE's! HAZAR! Thanks to everyone who wished me luck! **

**Dedication: HappyMonkey. I just started getting to know her; she's an amazing person, good poet too! Check out her stuff. **

**Um…some bits will be gory through out the story, thought I'd warn you…**

**Murderess Row**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Richard and Robin**

There was complete darkness, he couldn't see a thing, he wondered maybe if he had his eyes closed, and maybe that was why the world seemed so…empty. A soft voice started to sing from the darkness, it made him think of simpler times, happier times, it hurt him deeply that he hadn't heard the singer actually sing it for him for fifteen years…

"_Robin and Richard were two pretty men, they lay in bed till the clock struck ten…"_

A tough voice began to drown her out, this angered him, but it was asking him a question…

"_Why to you want to join the force Greyson?"_

"_To help people…"_

The sing song voice became louder, comforting him once more, and he almost smiled in relief to hear it…

_Then up starts Robin and looks at the sky, "Oh, Brother Richard, the sun's very high!_

The tough voice had returned, and it was asking the final question, as the sing song voice began to fade, it had faded long ago, way before the question was asked…

"_Why do you really want to join the force Richard?"_

_You go before, with the bottle and bag, and I will come after on little Jack Nag."_

The voice was gone, and only he was left to answer it.

"…_Revenge…"_

"You know," A voice disturbed the quiet, causing Richard to open his eyes, throwing out his fist to catch the person who'd approached him, his eyes laid on that cop, the one with the scar, he'd heard people call him X and thought he better do the same. "It's not clever to sleep on the job"

"Yeah?" Richard answered, drawing back his fist and running his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated, "I'll keep it in mind."

X grinned and tilted his head innocently; "You look stressed" He sat beside him, the grin still on his face. "Don't tell you you're regretting taking the job now chuckles?"

Richard didn't answer, he was regretting it, he wasn't aware of what he'd find here, if he'd known he would've never applied. Richard was suddenly aware of X talking again; he warily turned to the other officer.

"Seriously though-" He continued, "If you were such a celebrated police officer why'd you quit?"

"None of your business, besides I don't talk to criminals." Richard stood abruptly, making to walk away; he wanted to be as far away from X as possible.

"Oh really? Because you _really_ seemed like old friends with the Bran girl…" Sarcasm dripped off of every word but Richard was oblivious as he turned angrily to the taller man, who was still lounging in his seat.

"She's not my friend" He snarled, before turning away furiously and leaving a bewildered yet curious X, so of course X stood and made to follow.

"I smell an interesting story, come on Chuckles share with good old' X."

"No"

"Why not?" X asked, almost pouting, that same mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I told you, I don't talk to criminals."

X laughed, the rich tone bouncing off the walls. "Then you're going to be struggling for someone to talk to here kid…"

Richard ground his teeth together, he'd had enough of this guy, "I'm not a kid."

X raised a handsome eyebrow at Richard, "Jesus Greyson…who stuck the stick up your ass? Seriously"

"I don't want to talk to anyone, especially not you."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't!" Richard knew he sounded stupid, childish and immature, but he wanted this guy out of his hair and far away, but X seemed to either enjoy tormenting him, or enjoyed his company because he still following Richard. Richard came to the empty and dim waiting room, where the prisoner's visitors normally came through. X relaxed into one of the plastic chairs, Richard frowned down at him.

"Well I sort of heard you weren't very talkative but there's no need to snap."

"_Robin I know you're tired but you shouldn't snap at people, it isn't nice." Mary Greyson picked up her son, who's only reply, was a large yawn which made her smile. _

"_Mommy my names Richard, Mom's shouldn't forget their son's name, that's not nice either…" Richard pouted but leant against her shoulder anyway as she climbed the narrow staircase with him in her arms, she laughed at his, her soft voice echoing about the hallways. _

"_It's my special name for you because you're my special boy." _

"_An 'cause it's our song." Richard said lifting his head and smiling at his Mother, she smiled at him again. _

"_That too My Robin" _

_Richard was five years old, young enough to be babied by his Mother, but old enough to understand a certain few things, besides, children are intelligent, they can be naïve but most of the time they are intelligent, and Richard was very smart for his age, he could read children's books already and he understood things other children didn't, or didn't want to understand. This was probably why he noticed that right now his Mother was afraid, he noticed it in the way her eyes didn't light up with her smile, her hands were trembling even as she held him and her eyes would shift around the room fearfully, as if expecting someone. _

_They entered Richard's room, it was decorated like a circus, animals were painted on the walls with grinning people in brightly coloured costumes with them, and there was a huge mural of people flying on a trapease. Richard loved his room, it was like looking at a fantastic dream with open eyes. He climbed into his bed, burrowing under the covers he poked his head out and rested it against the pillows, his Mother perched herself on the edge of his bed, she stared down at him, but for once there was something different and new in her eyes…he didn't know what it meant, he'd never even seen it before, not in anyone's eyes. _

"_Mommy-" _

_She cut him off, shushing him quietly, he frowned his mouth a second from speaking again, his eyes staring into hers, so instead she shifted her eyes from him, turning them to the walls, it was dark in the room but the outlines of the circus was still there. Her eyes were on the family of acrobats on the trapease._

"_Time to sleep now my little Robin…" She murmured, he was still frowning but his younger body was tired, and his eyelids did feel heavy against his eyes. She began to hum a tune, quietly, almost hauntingly; it bounced off the walls it was all around them. The one thing Richard had always loved about his Mother was that she always stayed with him until he was fast asleep, and a lot of the time she'd watch him even as he slept as if watching over him, keeping guard. Nothing else had ever made him feel safer, not even in the future, not even when he had a gun against his hip. Richard smiled to himself as he closed his eyes as she began to sing their song. _

"Robin and Richard were two pretty men,  
They lay in bed till the clock struck ten;  
Then up starts Robin and looks at the sky,  
"Oh, brother Richard, the sun's very high!  
You go before, with the bottle and bag,

And I will come after on little Jack Nag.""

_He'd been named after the rhyme, Richard was his birth name but it was no secret that his Mother had wanted to call him Robin, but his Father had been against it. So she called him Robin when it was just the two of them. _

_Finally, with his Mothers voice still ringing gently in his ears he drifted off to sleep…_

"Let me guess…Bran's an ex-girlfriend?" X tried, walking beside Richard.

"No!" Richard answered with disgust in his voice. X put a finger to his lip, as if thinking hard.

"Um…come on chuckles! I know it has _something_ to do with Bran" X said apparently giving up on guessing. Richard ground his teeth together in frustration; he was wishing that he'd just stayed with his police force, but no, he just had to get a job guarding 'criminals' along side 'criminals' and seeing his mentor's killer _everyday._

"It's nothing" Robin said unconvincingly.

"I'm no idiot Greyson, she did something…"

"You are an idiot to be bothering me like this." Richard spat angrily. X recoiled a little.

"I heard about your partner you know…Trigon's guys killed him right?"

Richard paused, "Not exactly" He whispered darkly, X tilted his head, gesturing him to go on. "Bran did it."

"Ah…" X paused, "What do you plan to do about it?"

"My instinct his revenge, always has been." Richard stared at the floor, his eyes almost trying to see through the concrete, he couldn't believe he was talking to a criminal about his personal life, even if the jerk seemed interested, even if he wasn't threatening blackmail or whatever criminals do these days.

"Always has been? Why, someone else you know been killed?"

Richard's flinch was all X needed…

_Robin's eyes snapped open, his Mother had ran into his room, she ripped off his bed covers, he looked up at her sleepily and confused, he could see bad emotions in her eyes, fear, sadness, anger. _

"_Robin, I need you to get under the bed, now." She said urgently, her voice had lost all its gentleness, everything he'd ever known about her. _

"_But Mommy, what's happening?" He asked confusedly. "Where's Daddy?" _

"_Richard!" She said angrily, causing his eyes to snap to hers, she'd never called him Richard when it has been just the two of them. She spotted his shock and wrapped her arms around him; there was a pounding on the stairs, causing Robin's stomach to turn uncomfortably. "Please Robin, under the bed." _

_He nodded, tears welling up in his eyes, he was afraid, he didn't know what was going on. He got on all fours and crawled beneath the bed, he turned himself; he saw his Mother's bare feet pacing as the door began to pound violently. It snapped off the hinges and rattled the room as it slammed against the floor. _

"_We have business Mrs Greyson" A voice growled emotionlessly, it was gruff, but there was no anger or anything there at all. _

"_Get out of here" Robin was surprised by the tone of his Mother's voice, it was fierce commanding, but it didn't stop the man stepping forward, Robin could see his booted feet, his Mother's feet shuffled back slightly, he couldn't see anything but their feet, but he heard a scuffling, and then a sound slapping noise, his Mother hit the floor, her eyes meeting his as blood spurted from her noise, her blue eyes huge, he whimpered but she scrambled back up, but another loud noise sent his Mother crashing into the mural of acrobatics and sliding to the floor, her arm was at a strange angle, terrifying Robin. But hands came down on her, lifting her back up, her feet dangling before him as she was lifted off the ground. _

_This was enough for him, he cried out, scrambling from under the bed, running at the man's legs, he knocked him off his balance and then ran for all his five years of life. He heard heavy footsteps behind him; Robin jumped the steps two at a time and screamed as he spotted him…_

_His Father's body was twisted on the ground before him, his Father's once happy blue eyes stared up at him emotionlessly, lifeless, the light he'd always depended on had been blown out by the man thundering after him down the stairs. His Father's limbs were twisted awkwardly, a pool of blood was spilling around him, he looked like he was coming from his back which Robin couldn't see. _

_He heard a scream as his Mother launched herself at their attacker, her nails clawing at the his neck, her legs around his waist as she tried to drive him away, the man cried out angrily, one of his Mother's nails found it's way to his right eye and she gouged in deep, the man screamed out grabbing her now bloody arms and launched her small body over his head, she cried out and she tumbled over the banister railing, her body twisted towards the ground, her eyes taking the mangled body of her husband and lover. _

_Robin screamed as she _fell_ towards wooden blood soaked floor, he thought it would shatter the windows, he thought it was so loud their attacker recoil, his hands over his ears, he screamed, but somehow he still heard the sickening _crack _of his Mother's body hitting the floor…_

_And Richard had never been called Robin since…_

"Okay…so maybe you've had experience with death. So who was it?" X asked, total oblivious to Richard's hands trembling in anger.

Richard clenched his teeth together furiously as he thought of that night…they'd never identified the killer, Richard had never found him, the crime scene had been clean of finger prints or anything else that could've pointed Richard in the right direction.

"Don't…" Richard growled; he could almost see his Mother's face in front of his with open eyes, to have this criminal referring to her in such a crude manner was insulting to her memory.

"You, Kid have issues; pushing people away _all_ the time isn't healthy, what didn't your Mom breast feed you?" He laughed at this, but Richard's eyes only darkened further, and X put two and two together.

"Ooh…wow I'm good at figuring out stuff aren't I…hmm, let me guess are you an Aries?" He said nudging Richard a little in the sides, trying to change the mood.

"Why are you trying to be nice to me X?" Richard asked unkindly, moving away from X a little more, X shrugged.

"Not trying, I'm interested, you seem like you need someone to talk to."

"Well I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to talk to anyone, not about anything, it's my business! Mine!" Before Richard had known it he was on his feet, towering over X furiously, X looked up at him, confused yet curious at the same time.

_Three graves. Two together. One alone. _

_But Richard knew all three, he cared for all three and he mourned each one of them as his only family, the only family he'd ever have. _

_Mary and John Greyson. _

_Bruce Wayne. _

_He didn't want to talk, not to his work mates, not to councilors, not to noisy strangers who couldn't begin to comprehend the pain he felt. It hurt to talk to anyone, it almost hurt to breath. He stood in front of his late partner's tombstone, his eyes skimming the words for what seemed like the hundredth time. Bruce had been like the older Brother he'd never had, they'd been alike, both throwing themselves into work and not giving up on it until it was finished, obsessing to reach their goals and the majority of the time leaving living to the worry-less while they worked tirelessly. And that's what hurt the most for Richard; Bruce never finished his case, the case of Trigon, Slade, the whole crime ring. _

_So even as the body bag was being zipped up by uncaring hands Richard promised Bruce, wherever he was. He'd finish the case. _

"Look Greyson, you need to talk to someone, you sound like a nut job!" X was on his feet also, there wasn't any concern on his features but there was a faint worry in his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Richard scoffed, "Like who, you? I told you X, I don't talk to criminals. Not ever."

"Well then…" X leant forward, their hair almost mixing together in a field of black of brown. X's eyes were mischievous as always, but his mouth was set in a serious line.

"It's a good thing I'm _not_ a criminal then…"

And before Richard could comprehend his words X had turned on his heel and stalked away as silently as he'd come.

_Richard couldn't finish his cases as Richard. Richard was a useless guard who'd quit his job. It wasn't Richard who could catch his parent's killers, it wasn't Richard who could uncover Trigon. Richard was human, he could be stopped. _

_But Robin?_

_Well he was a different story entirely. _

Richard and Robin were two different men.

There weren't anyone more different than them.

Richard was mortal. He was weak.

Robin had a vendetta. Something to seek.

'Solve our mysteries' Richard said.

'Only then will we become one and whole again…'

**Murderess Row**

'**Richard and Robin' is a real nursery rhyme, though the rhyme just above this paragraph I made up myself. **

**Robin is going to be an interesting story, he's not having a pairing because his story is so complicated a lover would only make thing's waaaay to complicated. **

**Oh and of course…so will X _Evil grin. _But he won't be explained for awhile yet. **

**That was the last past story for awhile, there'll be one more in the future, but not for a while, I have a plan…**

**Anywho! I'm sorry for the late update, I've been very busy, I started college (AKA your junior year) And it's very hard and tiring. **

**Plus I had baaad writer's block. Seriously. **

**Oh and feel free to hit me if you disagree, but did anyone think titans in Tokyo what very predictable. And the producers were being quite deliberate in their RobinStarfire scenes? Anyone? I don't know, maybe I became attached to the endearment of them beating around the bush…**

**shrug **

**It made things interesting. **

**Love you all! Now review after this giantly big authors note!**

**X **


	11. Rose thorns in Wonderland

**Summary:**

**Each did a crime, whether they were guilty or not is a different story...this one. A story about a corrupted Women's Prison with Drama, action and the fine line between Love and Lust. StarRedX BBRae CyBee. AU**

**is eating cake in a depressed manner watching fireworks seeing as its bonfire night I'm going to fail my math's exam…and I'm going to end up retaking it over and over and over and over until I shrivel up…I'm feeling happy see…**

**College is SO hard! _dies_ So it's now half term…and I have updated! I was determined, had my own vendetta going on. _strikes pose_ **

**And knowing me it won't be half term by the time I actually update…gon sarn it…**

**Anywho! The past fillers are done with (for now) and we're starting on the real story! It's only taken like half a year but NEVER MIND! **

**AND! A note on the OC's. **

**I won't be able to use many of them, partly because some of them aren't exactly realistic, but I'm going to merge some and give them at least semi-normal looks. It's pretty hard for a prisoner to get a lot of hair dye…and you all seem to have obsessions…**

**Enjoy…**

**X**

**Murderess row:**

**Chapter 12**

Streaked light shone through the small windows in every cell, the bars streaking the sun. Guard were pulling into the prison, all nighters were pulling out. Victor was shutting up his small fold up bed in the surveillance room. Prisoners were rising slowly; some were pulling the covers over their heads, still slightly sleep deprived. There were always some who had never actually slept; Shiva was making her way back to her cell lazily, a guard following tiredly behind. Raven opened her eyes from her close legged position on top of her covers. Starfire sat up groggily, her eyes shining miserably as she realized where she was again. Bee rolled over, ignoring the insane ramblings of her cell-mate. Jinx hadn't actually woken, sleeping through the movements of morning.

Raven uncrossed her legs, getting rid of the stiff muscles where she'd been in the same position for hours; she watched Starfire's downcast eyes with slight sympathy. "You'll get used to this place…" Starfire turned her gaze to hers, trying to smile at least a little but failing, Raven sighed. "You'll get used to it Kori…"

"I am not so sure." Her voice was oddly dull, almost lifeless. Raven was surprised at this, in the last twenty-four hours of knowing the girl, her voice had always been unusually emotional, almost too much so.

Raven stood up suddenly, "Come on, let's…get some food in you. Maybe you'll feel better…" Raven surprised herself with her oddly optimistic attitude, but it seemed as though she needed it right now.

Richard downed the last few slurps of his coffee in the staff room; Logan came through the door grinning as usual. He had a weird tub under his arm filled with questionable white goo. He bounced over to the fridge and threw it in.

Richard watched him, one eyebrow raised. "You're not on drugs are you?"

"Huh?" Logan answer shutting the fridge and leaning against it.

"The tub. Looks like something I'd confiscate of kids back when I was on the field…" Logan giggled, making him seem almost childlike.

"Nah, it's tofu, I ran out."

"Tofu…what're you, a hippy?"

"For lack of a better term..." Vick said grinning as he came through the door. Logan turned scowling.

"No fair Vick, you should respect my dietary habits." Logan said, only stumbling over the word dietary twice, earning him a smirk from Richard.

Other officers started emerging through the door, some looking as though they should behind the bars themselves, their smart uniforms not hiding their criminal minds. There were though, some officers who looked as though they had been roped into all of the danger of Slade's prison just as Richard, Victor and Logan had. A ratty looking officer came through the door, greasy silvery hair was combed on his head, and pale mouse-like eyes flickered about the room. There were deep wrinkles around his eyes and he was almost hunched over as he walked in, there were a few scars on his face and his hands were fiddling at his chest irritably. His eyes scanned Richard, he grinned in greeting, showing all his white teeth, completely fake.

Logan looked at the man and recoiled slightly. "That's Aaron Dread, he's one of Slade's snitches, stay away from him and if you have kids Rich, _don't_ mention them to him. He's always trying to get Slade to get some kids on the block," Logan scowled dangerously; "He's a pedophile. Hang's around with Kyle Socrie," Logan pointed out a stocky looking man with small blue eyes and shaggy black hair who was barreling his way into the room. "He's a rapist. They're both sickos…belong in a mental asylum if that…"

There was a sudden silence as Warden Wilson entered the room, Wonderland and X behind him. He stood in the center of the room, commanding presence and dragging the fear out of their hearts, even though some of the darkest hearts in all of Jump city were in the room. With his hands placed behind his back, his eye lazily scanning the room. After him came a tall dark skinned woman, she was beautiful, but she had the same hard dangerous presence as the Warden. She came through the door; Richard noted how Wonderland's eyes narrowed at her, as men's attentions were brought to her curvaceous body, something Wonderland lacked. Richard also noted how Victor became strangely tense beside him, and how the woman smirked at the taller man.

"This young woman's name is Larissa-Rose Wilson. My heir, she'll be working here, learning things for when she takes the prison from my hands when my superiors call me to other business." He paused, his already stern face hardening further, displaying a fierce protectiveness of this Larissa. "You will give her respect. Or she will be forced to make you. As will I." A few in the room gulped nervously, others nodding. The Warden nodded sharply before taking his leave, Wonderland following loyally behind him.

Larissa placed her hands on her hips, looking around the room in a bored manner, she stood like Slade, and she had his presence. Definitely related, noted Richard mentally. She walked around the room, examining the officers, the cleanliness, the fear in people's eyes. She ran her eyes up and down Richard, stopping on his eyes, which were examining her in turn.

"I hope you examining me with an approving look _boy, _and not that criticizing feeling I'm getting off of you." Her eyes narrowed. "My Father won't be impressed if it's the latter."

"I don't exactly care what your Father thinks…wait…your Father?"

She gave a small laugh, "Yes my Father." She sighed impatiently, "My Mother was black you idiot. It can happen." She gave him a particularly nasty look, "I know I'm not going to like you," She walked towards him dangerously, her fingers drumming on her hip, "So stay out of my way and I'll try not to cause you _too _much grief."

"Well you know what. You can try but sometimes people with powerful parent's need to accept that not everyone is going to lick their asses." Richard snarled. Her reaction was sort of like her name, her beautiful looks remained the same but her hand whipped out to grab his, it looked like a friendly gesture, until she squeezed. Richard bit back a gasp of pain as he felt one of his fingers crack. _Rose. _The rose definitely had thorns.

"What's your name?" She said kindly, her head tilting to the side, even though another of his fingers cracked painfully.

"Greyson. Let me go you bitch!"

"Greyson? Oh I know that name…your partner was Bruce Wayne yeah?" She smiled sweetly at him. "My condolences." She let his hand go abruptly and leaned his, her eyes turning to ice. "Don't mess around with me Greyson. Because I can hurt more than your body. I assure you."

**Murderess row**

Starfire ate the food on her plate ravenously, the others watched on in slightly disgust as they forced their own down slowly, trying to imagine something different it's place as though they were in Neverland. Raven had nothing but a small foam cup of tea grasped in her hand.

"I'd kill for some green tea. " She muttered darkly, as she sipped her milky tea in a bored manner.

"So that's why you're in here." Said a bright voice from behind her, Rachael drank a little more.

"Shut up Garfield. I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast."

"Good luck with that miracle." Jinx said as she handed Starfire her plate to finish. Logan was smiling down on them all as Victor greeted Bee who was a little preoccupied this morning, well, not preoccupied enough not to give Victor a secret peck on the lips as he leaned down to talk to her.

"I'm sure she's in here for something a little different." Richard said, his voice almost monotone as he stood next to Logan, massaging his hand for some reason.

"We just wanted to tell you about the Warden's heir sheesh." Logan said pouting a little. Bee almost choked on nothing.

"Heir…" She gasped. _Oh god no…anyone but her._

"Yeah" Richard said darkly, "She gave me a lovely greeting this morning." He showed them his hand, two of the fingers was in a strange angle. Starfire looked up from her food and without a word took his hand and cracked the fingers back into place. Richard swore loudly, drawing a few glances but Starfire proceeded to make sure they were alright.

"I worked in the Hospital in my old country. Small injuries like this were what I was best at." She let go of his hand and he drew them close to his face to examine them.

"Thanks…" Richard mumbled. "The Warden's daughter is going to take over once Trigon calls Slade back."

"That's not what they said! How'd you know that?" Logan said, his face displaying confusion.

"She told me she was his daughter…" Richard said stiffly.

"And an idiot could figure out who his superior is…" Victor added.

"Man…I never understand anything." Logan grumbled. "Hey speak of the devil…" Larissa walked into the canteen, X seemed to be showing her around.

"What a cute couple…" Bee remarked, her eyes almost glowing in raw anger. Logan scooted away from her slightly warily.

"Cool it Bee…just keep your head down." Vic whispered urgently to her.

"Why should I." Bee snarled, her eyes still on Larissa as she looking around.

"Because she's trouble" Victor replied, his face full of worry.

Jinx noticed Wonderland stood near the wall, her fists clenched, and her fake nails digging into her palms. A small smirk crept onto her face and she nudged Raven lightly who then looked over.

"No." Was Raven reply in an instant.

"Please! It'll be fun." Jinx said trying to convince the pale women beside her.

"You'll pay for it later Jinx…" Raven said glaring over to Wonderland with disgust.

"I don't care, it'll be worth it!" Jinx said happily. Raven rolled her eyes and let Jinx drag her from her seat and over to where Wonderland was having a silent fit. "What's eating you Alice?" Jinx said, putting on her best kind voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alice said shortly, still clenching her long nailed fists.

"Okay…" Jinx turned to Raven, staying as close to Wonderland as they could. "You know Raven, that Larissa girl looks frumpy…don't you think.

"I SO do!" Wonderland burst in desperately. "I'm glad someone else does too!"

"And look at her over there, you can tell she's a flirt." Jinx said, feigning disgust.

"I know, she's all over the guys, she should know I'm top woman in his place." She huffed. Raven clenched her own fists, stopping herself from giving Wonderland a good slapping.

"So why don't you go over there and tell her so…show her who was here first." Raven said quietly, her voice devoid of emotion, even if she was getting a slight satisfaction from it. Wonderland looked at her, the slow turning cogs in her mind wheeling creakily, not used to being used. Raven waited, her eyebrows raised, waiting for that realization…if it planned on happening.

"Yeah!" Finally it happened. "I so should tell her, she has like no right at all to these men." And with her heels clicking and clacking she set off towards Larissa-Rose and X who was now showing her the excuse for a kitchen. Jinx and Raven walked back to their table where apart they were all talking, with the exception of Richard.

"Are you ready for the show guys!" Jinx said happily, sitting down and bouncing in her seat. "Because it's no brain verses all action!" Wonderland was strutting her way over to Larissa, she stopped near them, placing a hand on her hip, and Larissa turned to her in a bored manner, while X just smirked, as if he saw this type of thing everyday.

"Miss Wilson" Wonderland snapped, trying to sound as intelligent as possible, "I think I need to inform you of how things work in his prison."

"I believe that I'm already being seen to…is it Alice?" Larissa said politely, her expression unfaltering.

"Yes it is. But I think this is something I should tell you." Wonderland flashed her pearly whites at Larissa who simply raised an eyebrow in question, Wonderland opened her mouth to speak but she noticed X who was smirking at her behind Larissa's back, she glowered at him and he grinned but turned around to give the two 'privacy' even though half the room was looking and listening in. But it _was _Wonderland.

"Okay. In this place I'm top woman. The guys here are mine Miss Wilson so you can step away from them!" To emphasize her 'threat' she poked Larissa-Rose hard in the shoulder blade, Larissa-Rose remained emotionless, and she stared at Wonderland for a moment as if weighing a few things up. "Well?!" Wonderland snapped, placing a hand on her bony hip.

The movement was quick; Larissa-rose threw out her own hand, her black painted nails scraping over Wonderland's cheek, three long red scars appeared along her cheek, blood started to seep from them; Larissa drew near to Wonderland and in a sleek movement had Wonderland bent over screaming, Larissa bent down, people was standing to see the scene but no one could hear what Larissa-Rose was whispering into Wonderland's ear, but the terror on Wonderland's face was almost as prominent as the blood trailing down her cheek. Larissa let Wonderland go who then slumped to the ground covering her injured cheek. Larissa sauntered through the room, prisoners moving out the way for her, it was almost impressive, flawless. She stopped near Bee, her lips set in a smug pout, not even looking Bee in the eye.

"And that…is why I win."

**Murderess Row**

**I was right…it's no longer half term…; **

**Love you all. **

**But reviews will hopefully inspire a faster update. If I can work my ass off to update when I'm being worked into the ground by my college you can take the two bloody minutes to review it…**

**X **


	12. Read Me

Hey guys, I'm posting this for details I think you all need to know incase you're all tempted to grab your pitchforks and jump on a plane/bus to Wales…

**Updating**

Because I've started college (Junior year), I have a part time job, I'm in college musical, choir, doing Duke of Edinburgh, another story, A LIFE…I've been finding it hard to find time to update. But I will work my ass off to update for you guys.

**Character stuff**

**On Larissa-Rose:**

I DON'T own her. She's property of D-I-WaRrIa (Amazing author, read and review her stuff, she'll make you adore her within a chapter I swear!).

And originally she's a good character I've just twisted her into an evil character because I needed one I could edit the mannerisms slightly, and if I used Rose from the comics I'd be stuck in studying how she acts etc.

Besides. I LOVE Larissa-Rose. She rocks.

Thanks for the permission Lari! Don't take it away from me!

**OCs**

If any of you want to edit your OCs if I haven't used them yet feel free to change/edit/improve. To make them a little more…realistic I'd be REALLY grateful, but I'm going to try and use them all. But please make them useable!

**The last chapter:**

It won't let you review the last chapter because I deleted a very much hated author's note way back. So please review your opinions of the last chapter here.

Love you all!

Valda

X


	13. Part II

PART II

**PART II**

A cough disturbed the night air, a vibration was sent rapidly through the air, a rat turned it's head, it's nose twitched in understanding before running away, it was carefully choosing it's path along the walls of the cells, finding spaces to creep into the next cell, it then wormed it's way into the pipes lining the walls, it seemed so intent on it's destination you would've thought it smart…

It headed deeper, away from the sleeping women in their damp little cells, wrapped in their blankets, shielding themselves from what they knew was near…what they knew was only a matter of time. The rat squeaked in an almost joyful way, having made its destination, it snuck across the room, though it was being ignored by the men who were obviously too busy to take notice of the small creature, it crawled up something and took a bite, squeaking in its appreciation.

You're probably wondering why I spent this time prattling on like an idiot about a rat…but only a rat would I be able to describe dining on the remains of a woman's arm…

I wanted to ignore the men who were 3 feet away, wielding a rough old rusted looking saw…and grinning down at a sobbing woman…a girl almost, who was only now…wishing for death.

This was her punishment…for what crime?

Existing in this prison that her and all the other 600 other women were captive inside, all waiting for the exact. Same. Fate.

TT

**grovels I'm … sorry? **

**I know I'm a terrible writer but I've had a really busy year, for instance I'm moving from Cardiff in wales to London!! In 2 weeks…BUT!!**

**I've written this small…drabble…to check if there are any readers still alive out there, I'm thinking of reviving my stories seeing as I desperately need to get my inspiration back.**

**So if anyone's still interested in this story, review and let me know? **

**X**


	14. A stiff drink, A stiff truth

**So...I seem to have abandoned you all...apologies. you see, I've sort of lost the ability to write anything good...let's see how this goes...**

**Lovelove xxx**

**TT**

"Robin and Richard were two pretty men,  
They lay in bed till the clock struck ten;  
Then up starts Robin and looks at the sky,  
"Oh, brother Richard, the sun's very high!  
You go before, with the bottle and bag,

And I will come after on little Jack Nag.""

Richard woke up with a start, only to find himself alone…as per usual. He looked around his dark and empty room, just a bed and on the floor a clock that flashed 3.30AM at him in an annoying manner. He sighed and pulled his hands through his hair. He sat up and placed both feet on the cold floor and flinched, he walked through his well…less than homey home to get himself a glass of water, his faltered at the tap, so he swapped the water for a glass of whiskey…

"I need to stop drinking…" He mumbled right before throwing back the glass and shaking his head abruptly trying to shake the wave of light-headedness that accompanied such a drink, he then went to seat himself at his desk, still taking regular intervals to drink some more whiskey. He picked up some papers in front of him and scanned them systematically. On the papers were a number of profiles of the people he'd done background checks on.

The first was a profile on one Larissa-Rose Wilson – apparently she had no criminal record, attended Royal Holloway university, London, England, travelled a couple of years around the world. Richard rolled his eyes, obviously when she'd been off killing people for her Father. He'd heard rumours that the Trigon crime circle had their own ruthless assassin, didn't realize until their meeting a couple days before, but the possibility of it being a teenage girl, daughter of one of it's senior members was capable of mass murders.

A lot of the records followed the same pattern, none of the guard had any form of criminal record, and obviously the Warden has been erasing certain facts from the system to protect his thugs. The nut he was cracking open, which so happened to be this prison was shocking. He almost admired Slade for thinking up the whole plan of integrating himself into the prison system, what was a better way of protecting yourself, the police force always protected their own, even if it meant the force itself was now completely corrupted.

He frowned, whom could the people of Jump city depend on if it wasn't their own police force…?

He then turned to a different pile of profiles; the one neatly stacked on top was one Jia Hex. She was in prison for armed robbery and murder, as well as a number of frauds across the country; witnesses had seen her shoot an Alex Logan. Richard blinked…that couldn't be a relation to Garfield Logan…he read and found that it was in fact the honest truth. He shook his head slowly, the tensions that seemed were sleeping in the prison were bound to rise sooner or later…maybe he could use it to his advantage…

The next was Brianna Beecher, he blinked as he read her file, she had been an assassin for hire…she'd been tied to over 15 murders before she'd been arrested, but when she had been caught she had been screaming about being framed by the Ravanger, or as Richard had found out…Larissa-Rose. The connections between the guards and prisoners was becoming more and more uncanny, these women were being held, being picked off…one by one…until their captors bloodlust was curbed, it was beyond sick.

Richard kept looking…he stopped at Rachael Bran's briefly before slamming it down on the table rubbing his temples, she was lucky he wasn't like the other guards, she had killed the closest thing he had had to a Father after his own was taken from him…he felt around for his whiskey and finished the glass before shuffling through his papers. There was only one name that didn't seem to be in the records at all, he couldn't think them at the station, in the classified or unclassified. This troubled Richard to no end, the one guard that seemed to be everywhere and everyone didn't show up anywhere, as far as any sort of formal system was concerned,

X…or Xavier. Did not exist…

TT

Brianna rubbed her temples, "Please be quiet…"

Once again chains hit the bedpost repeatedly; heavy breathing accompanied it, over and over again. Then there was a sharp clang on the bar.

"Shut up in there, it's after hours!" There was a guard now standing at their door and Brianna prayed from her own bed, curled in a ball that Terra would listen to him.

Brianna cracked open an eye slowly, to see a nameless guard at the door, a sliver of light came from his torch, into which Terra then stepped into, chains hung from her wrists that connected her to the wall. It was a sad sight to see such an angelic looking girl in chains, her golden hair was straggly and unwashed, her bright blue eyes were almost too bright, giving her a constant look of terror and anger.

"LET ME OUT!!" Her voice echoed off the walls and on cue the guard hit the alarm button next to the cell.

"Looks like you need a little bit of looking after is it Blondie…"

"I'm better than you! HE LOVES ME!! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!!" Brianna sat up, unable to pretend she didn't hear her roommate's cries any longer, she was crying as she struggled against her bonds. Sadly Terra had been traumatised from a young age, her whole village killed in a landside, she'd been living in a small village in Brazil, after which she'd ran for two years…right into Slade's hands in Rio in which he'd been there on business, he took in the girl, planning to use her as a drug mule, he called her his angel, she looked so innocent no one would ever think…

Anyway, she'd gotten into the drugs she was transporting and slowly became more and more erratic and possessive of Slade Wilson, she loved him. And in a perverse way, Slade loved her, but her mind had unravelled to the point where the only way he could keep an eye on her was locking her up in his prison where she had good days and bad days…this was a bad day.

Finally Terra sat fully up, her long glossy blonde hair whirling around her, her bright blue eyes almost glowing, it was no wonder that Slade called her his angel. She looked around wildly, her eyes settled on the guard outside before she bared her teeth at him like an animal. "SLLADDEEE!!"

Having seen enough the guard went to open the door to the cell, others started to gather behind him. Some had taken out their batons in case she tried anything, as the guard entered Brianna was already on her feet.

"Terra stop it now!" Brianna was worried about what they'd do to her if she didn't quieten, the last thing she needed right now was Terra in the rooms, she had enough on her mind. The guard didn't seem to notice she was there.

"Right you little psycho it's time to shut up or Mr Slade is going to have to punish you am I clear?"

"No...no no no no!!! He loves me, he loves me, he loves me. HE LOVES ME!!" Brianna laid a hand on Terra's shoulder, trying to get her attention but the girl snapped around and grabbed her hand in a strong grip.

"You look after me when slade's away, tell them...tell them he needs me..." Admist her screams Terra's eyes had filled with tears and she was close to sobbing, Brianna gulped, she hated these moments, there weren't many ways to console Terra when she got like this.

"It's time to go to bed now Terra...I'm sure Slade will come to see you tomorrow if you're a good girl..." Brianna's voice even sounded weak in her own ears. Terra's eyes widened as she didn't believe a word.

"But..."

Suddenly the guard grabbed her long blonde hair and Terra shrieked, "Come on now you little tramp, time to shut your mouth."

"You'll be sorry if you touch me!" Terra was struggling now, there was nothing more Bee could do for Terra...or the guard for that matter. She sat back on her bed, her eyes trained on her lap. As if on cue Terra leapt from the floor, allowed the guard to rip out her hair, small delicate hands gripped the guard's neck and with her eyes alight Terra had no idea she was perched with her feet planted on a grown man's chest, her hands pulling around until there was a sickening crack and the guard was dead before she could pull him down.

Terra screamed with glee as the guards grabbed hold of her every limb, and as the baton was raised and the guard's broken neck gushed blood...Brianna kept her eyes trained down...it was another one of those nights.

TT

He absentmindedly doodled on a scrap of paper, he was slouched on one of the sofas in the staff room and just for today, he really didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"X!"

_Shit..._

"Yes dear?" He drawled sarcastically before turning to see Richard slamming a file on his lap. He peered down at the plain yellow folder. "A gift? For me? You shouldn't have..."

"Shut up X. According to these files you don't actually work here, want to explain that?"

"Do you want to explain what you were doing in my personal file?"

"Don't answer a question with another question, I'm not an idiot" Richard was obviously feeling impatient today.

"You are an idiot, but a nosy one" Xavier just wanted to sit with a cup of coffee for one hour, this subject was exactly the kind of thing he needed to avoid today...in fact, anything but this one conversation he could handle.

"Tell me!"

"Uhm...no" Xavier sat down, rubbing his temples.

"I just knew there was something strange about you, I bet your their ringleader, ripping girls to shreds, listening to them scream in the rooms, you make me sick!"

Xaiver was shaking, as he doodled his 'Xs' were becoming shaken and erratic.

_This bastard needed to shut up. Now. _

"Your just sore because you have no control here..." Xavier muttered under his breath.

"You think I want to be anything like you...?"

Xavier very calmly stood and walked towards Richard who was stood tall, trying to assert as much control over the situation as humanly possible. Xavier sighed and met his gaze fiercely, keeping his voice low and what he hoped was intimidating.

"You don't want to be like me...no I can't imagine you do, but you will. Slowly this place will become your prison, yes you go home, walk the streets. But this place, these walls will torture you, these women...you feel responsible for them and you see them disappear...one by one...they slip away into death, insanity or worse. And then you do too...you either try to quit, believe me, Slade will not allow that. Or given time...you'll become like them, you'll slip into the rooms, curious by what goes on, you'll be morbidly interested by what they do, then slowly...you'll want it. They all do. And I'll be watching from in here, because I unlike you...no longer care. If you don't care then you can't be sucked in...float on the surface Rich...but never try to change the world."

Richard sucked in breath, all confidence beat out of him like a swift punch. "Y-you selfish bastard."

"Maybe...but you don't see me getting hurt do you." Xavier's eyes were heavily guarded so Richard couldn't see what was running through his eyes.

"Just the women..."

Xavier shrugged and picked up his coffee. "Welcome to the rest of your life Dick...no one leaves this place, not you...the prisoners...or me"

And with that he fled the staff room, leaving Richard deeply haunted...who were the prisoners?

TT

**That was poor!! I tried!! I can't write for bollocks!! **

**Sorry...I'll keep trying...maybe...**

**Review, criticism is needed, desperately. **

**Lovelove xxxx**


End file.
